Rogan: A Rory and Logan Love Story
by ayarian88
Summary: This is my 2nd Gilmore Girls story. This is what i imagined would have happened if Rory had said yes to Logans marriage proposal.
1. Chapter 1 (04-23 20:15:42)

A/N: this is the 4th story that i have written and the 2nd gilmore girls story that i have written. This is my take on what could happened differently with Logan's proposal.

I hope yall enjoy it!!!

the story: prologue

It had been two years since I had met him. Part of me didnt think that we would get to this place. We had been through so much. Casual dating. His parents. My parents and grandparents. The cheating. and finally London. I never thought that we would get through Logan being in London but we did and once we got through that I felt like we could get through anything.

Ever since Logan came back from London I have been think about the future. I have been thinking about our future. Thinking about the various scenarios for after graduation. I still hadnt landed a newspaper job yet.

But here i stood outside my graduation party with Logan. he had just proposed.

I knew that i loved him. he had changed and grown up a lot during the time that we had been together.

"Rory can you say something?" Logan said.

"yes." i said.

"yes? really?" i shake my head. he picks me up swinging me around. then he kisses me. I kiss him back. He takes the ring out of the box and puts it on my finger. "Wanna go back in?"

i take a deep breath. "yeah lets go."

Logan grabs my hand and we walk back into the party. Everyone is looking at us. "We're getting married." i said holding up my hand. Grandma and Grandpa practically came running up to us congratulating us amd welcoming Logan to the family. My dad came up hugged me and told me that he loved me. i couldn't find mom.

A few hours later, the party was winding down. Logan and i made our final rounds before getting ready to leave. i thanked Gramdma and Grandpa for the party and went to look for Mom. i found her standing outside. "hey. I've been looking for you." I said.

"Hey kid. Congrats!" Mom said hugging me.

"Mom whats wrong you have that look."

"Rory, i want you to be happy. i just realized that your not a kid anymore. Your graduating college tomorrow. And your getting married. I'm okay kid."

I hug my mom and i look for Logan. We walked towards the entrance and i stop. I see and horse and carriage. "is that??" i ask.

"for us? yeah." he said.

"Its beautiful." i turn and kiss him. Logan and I climb into the carriage. He tells the driver that we are ready to go. I take in the beauty of the night that is tonight. Logan had been planning this for a while and then it hit me...I'm getting married.

When the carriage stops we are outside of a fancy hotel. Logan climbs out of the carriage and offers me his hand. "What is this?" I ask.

"I wanted this night to be really special. come on." he said.

We make our way into the hotel, into the elevator and up to the top floor. Logan leads me down the hallway to the room at the end. He opens the door for me and I walk in. When I step into the room I am blown away. Its a huge suite. There are red rose petals everywhere. As i walk further into the room i see a table by the window. there is a bottle of champagne and two glasses. "Its beautiful." I say.

He walks closer to me and grabs my hand. "I love you." he said.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2 (04-23 20:16:16)

Today was the day. Today I was graduating from college. I was graduating from college and by the end of the week I would be in California with Logan. I would be in California with the love of my life and would begin our life together.

I was getting ready in the bathroom of the hotel when the door opened. Logan was standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee. He hands it to me.

"Thanks" I said. I turn to kiss him. "Have you seen my makeup bag?"

"Yeah. I'll get it." He said. He comes back a minute later amd hamds me my makeup bag. "you nervous?"

"a little. But my speech is ready and its time for a new chapter." He looks at me. "The next chapter."

Logan and I finish getting ready and head over to graduation. When we pull into the parking lot and he kisses me. "Good luck. I'll see you after okay?" He says.

"Okay."

After graduation we take pictures with my family and then after lots of pictures and hugs we decide to leave. We start walking towards the car when Logan stops.

"What is it?" i ask.

"So I have to head back to Palo Alto tonight." he says.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I thought I was gonna be able to stay longer before heading back but I will be back Friday and the movers are coming Saturday."

"Okay. What time is your flight?"

"10."

"Okay. So dinner?"

"Yeah. Your choice."

Logan and I get in the car and find a restaurant for dinner. I had the same feeling in the pit of my stomach that I did the morning that Logan said good bye to me when he left to go to London. The only difference was that this time we would only be apart for a few days. After I dropped Logan at the airport i grabbed my things from the hotel and decide to head to Stars Hollow. I call mom when I get on the road.

"hey." she says

"hey mom. I should be home in about an hour." i say.

"home? i thought you were with Logan."

"I was but something came up and he had to go back to California. Can we talk when i get there?"

"Sure. I'll make coffee."

"See you soon" i say and hang up. Mom had seemed kind of distant since Logan and I had announced that we were getting married. I wasn't sure how she was feeling about everything. Not to mention that I still had to tell her that I was moving to California. I knew that she was going to be upset but I needed to talk to her about it. About all of it.

When I pulled into the driveway of my childhood home i grab my bag and make my way inside. When I open the door i shout "Mom!"

"Kitchen!" She yells back.

I drop my bag and walk to the kitchen. "Hey." i say sitting at the table.

"Hey." she says sitting a cup of coffee in front of me. "you made good time"

"yeah no traffic." i take a drink of my coffee. "Mom i think that we should talk about the enagement"

"yeah ok."

"Mom I know that you think that we are rushing this but we have been together for three years. I know that you think that we are too young but mom i graduated high school, i graduated college and i havent gotten pregnant and im not now. I love him mom."

"Logan asked me for permission."

What? "what do you mean? "

"I mean Logan came here told me about the job in California and asked me for permission to ask you to marry him"

"Oh."

"Yeah oh. Rory if this what you want then I will support you. When are the movers coming?"

"Saturday. Will you help me pack?" Mom shakes her head. "Thanks mom."

Mom and I sit and drink coffee for a while and then I go into my room and shut the door. I get my laptop out of my bag and check my email. I send out emails with my resume attached. Also I have an email from Logan with pictures attached of the house that he was telling me about. i open the attachments. The house is beautiful. Logan tells me that I can either hire a decorator or i can decorate it myself. I decide that i want to decorate it myself. As I look through the pictures my phone rings. I see my dad's name flash across the screen.

"Hey dad."

"Hey kid. What ya doing?"

"Not much just looking at some pictures that Logan sent me."

"Oh he's not here. He had to go back to California...for work but he'll be back this weekend"

"Oh ok. Umm do you think that you could come meet me. It's important."

"Yeah sure. Text me the address."

"Okay thanks. See you soon." He says and hangs up.

I was in my pj's so I changed into a pair of jeans and a Yale t-shirt and i threw my boots on. I grabbed my keys, phone and wallet. I walk out towards the living room. Mom is watching tv. "Where you going?" She asked.

"Dad called said he need to see me. Said that it was important." I said. "Call you when i leave." I pulled up my GPS and put in the address that dad had sent me. It was a bar in Hartford. When I get there he is already at a table with a drink.

" Hey kid." he says giving me a hug.

I sit down across from him. "Whats up Dad."

He hands me an envelope. I open it. Its a debit card and bank account information. "Its your trust fund."

"Are you serious?" I say as I look at the account statement that is envelope. It says that there 6 million dollars in the account. "Dad, I dont need all this."

"Rory.This isnt from me. My mother, your grandmother set this up for you when you were born. She did this behind my father's back. She wanted to do something for you. She knew that she probably wouldnt have a relationship with you but she wanted to do something to show that she did care that she did love you. She have it to me when i got back from your graduation." He told me.

Wow. I had met this woman once in my life and here she had built me a trust fund. There was also a letter inside. I pulled it out and began to read.

"Rory -

I know that i havent had a relationship with you over the years but I want you to know that i never stopped thinking about you. I stayed up to date on everything that you did. I knew when you graduated from Chilton and now you have graduated from Yale. I am so proud of you. I know that even though he never showed it that your grandfather Strobe would be proud of you too if he was here. 2 million of the trust was from him. He left it to you in his will and said that it was to be given to you when you graduated college. Congratulations.

Francine"

I look up from the letter. "Did you know?" I asked my dad handing him the letter.

"No. I had no idea."

Dad and i had a couple of drinks and then on my way home Logan called me. "Hey." i said when I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Dad and i had a couple of drinks and then on my way home Logan called me. "Hey." i said when he answered.

"Hey." He said. "I tried calling you at the house.Your mom said that you went to meet your dad."

"Yeah. My dad's parents set up a trust fund for me." I told him.

"what?"

"Yeah and there was this letter from my grandmother saying that they were proud of me even though she doesnt really know me. I have met the woman once in my life."

"Wow."

"Yeah but how was your flight?"

"It was okay. So apparently Honor told my dad about the engagement."

"Has he called you yet."

"No. Thank god." He said. "I miss you"

"I miss you too. I wish that you hadnt of had to leave today." I feel sad when I say this. I didnt think that I would miss him this much 24 hours after he proposed to me. "So i looked at the pictures. I love the house."

"I knew that you would. You'll love it more when you see it in person"

I talked to Logan almost the whole way home. When I walked in the door Mom had already gone to bed. I was too happy to sleep so I sat in my bed looking up venues to start planning our wedding. Dad had told me that he wanted me to have my dream wedding. he didn't care how much it cost. I found this beautiful vineyard in San Francisco that specialized in weddings. I sent Logan the link to their website.

 _beep. beep._ it was a text from Logan.

(Logan) *Its beautiful*

(Rory)* What do you think about it for the wedding?*

(Logan) *Already planning are you?*

(Rory) *Just research*

I fell asleep doing research. When I woke up I smelled coffee. i got up, grabbed the envelope that Dad gave and walked into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the table reading the paper. i poured me a cup of coffee and i grab a pop tart and join her at the table.

"Mom."

"Morning hon. Everything go ok with your dad last night?" I don't say anything. "Rory what is it?" I slide the envelope to her. She opens the envelope and pulls out the letter. She reads it. "What?!" She looks up at me. "Is she serious?"

"What do you think this means?" I asked her.

"Kid as much as it pains me to say this I think she wants a relationship with you."

Mom and I sat there and drank our coffee. When I finished I went and took a shower. After getting dressed Mom and i set out to get packing supplies. When we get back to the house, my phone rings. I see Logan's name flash across the screen. I answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey. So its done. I finished what i needed to and I'm headed to the airport"

"really!"

"yup. should be there in a couple of hours."

"Yay. I'll tell mom.See you soon." I hang up the phone. "Mom, Logan is headed to the airport. He'll be here in a couple of hours."

"Okay hun. I'm gonna run to Luke's and grab us some food."

"Ok mom."

A/N: WOW. FRANCINE. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT. EVEN I DIDNT SEE THAT COMING WHEN I WROTE. IT JUST KIND OF CAME OUT THAT WAY.


	4. Chapter 4

I was in my room packing when i heard the front door open. "Hello?" I heard a familiar voice yell from the front door.

I went running. It was Logan. I jumped in his arms.

"Your here." I said.

"yup. im here." He said kissing me. "Wheres your mom?"

"Luke's. They got back together this morning."

"Gotcha." We head towards my room. "Hows the packing going?"

"Okay. Mom helped for a while but i got frustrated with her cause she didn't like my system."

"you do like your system."

"its efficient."

Logan takes his jacket off and lays it in the chair. "how can i help?"

"the books."I said.

Three hours later we have my room completely packed. Logan and i were stretched out on the couch watching a movie when we heard a car door. "That'll be mom." I said.

The front door opens and mom walks in. "hey kid. hi Logan." she says walking in and sits in the chair. she has a to-go box in her hand.

"what ya got there?" i ask.

She hands it to me. "Luke said congrats."

I open the box. i look at Logan. "Brownies" i say grabbing one and eating it.

"Hows the packing going?" Mom asked.

"We're done." Logan tells her.

"For the day?"

"Nope. everything is packed." i tell her giving Logan a brownie.

"That didn't take long."

"Logan knows my system"

"Well i have helped you move three times." He says.

"Thats true." Mom, Logan and I sit and watch tv for a while before going to bed.

The next morning when I wake up Logan is still asleep so I leave him. Mom is already gone to work. I decide to go tell Lane about the engagement.

"Your getting married!" She says.

"Yeah it happened really fast but I'm happy." I say.

"I'm really happy for you."

When I got back to the house Mom and Logan were sitting in the kitchen. They were actually smiling. This didn't happen often. I grabbed my laptop to check my email and I joined them. Logan fixed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I said as i opened my email. "Oh my god!"

"What!" They both said.

"Its from the San Francisco Times. They're offering me a job with my own column."

"Thats great hun!" Mom said.

"Thats awesome." Logan said. Logan's phone rings and he walks into the living room to answer.

"Mom I have to tell you something." Mom turned and looked at me. "Logan and i are having dinner with Dad and Francine tonight."

She sits down. "Oh."

"I wanted to tell you this morning but you had already left for work.Are you mad?"

"Kid listen to me. Shes your grandmother. do i trust her? No never have. but...that doesnt mean that you shouldnt try to have a relationship with her. And I mean its your Dad."

" He did sound pretty happy when I told him that we'd do it" Logan walks back into the room. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. That was my dad." He said.

"Ok." I wasnt surprised. We knew that he would call eventually. "What did he say?"

"He wants to throw us an engagement party."

Mom and I both look at each other. "we are talking about your father? Mitchum Huntzberger, right?" I said sarcastically.

"It surprised me too." He looks at the clock. "We have to get ready to go to your grandma's." i nod my head.

Logan and I go into my room and we both get dressed. I pull out a strapless black dress that i had bought on my way home since everything is packed up. I pull my hair back with bobbie pins into a neat bun. I look at Logan as he is tying his tie. "Do you wanna drive?" I asked.

"I can." He said. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. I wanted to make a good impression. this is the first time that i have seen her since i was sixteen. and the last time didnt go so well."

"It will be better this time." He said walking over to me and kissing me. I put my shoes on and we head out the door.

OUTSIDE FRANCINE'S HOUSE...

I take a deep breath. I ring the doorbell. A few seconds later the door opens and there stands my dad. "Hey kid.Logan." He says.

We walk inside. Dad leads us to the living room. There she sat on in a chair. My grandmother. "Rory. I'm so glad you came." She said.

"Thanks for having us. This is Logan." I said.

"Its nice to meet you Logan."

"You as well."

Dad fixes us drinks and hands them to us as we sit on the couch. It felt weird to be in this house. This was a side of my family that i was unfamiliar with. There was a long awkward silence.

And then "So...Rory, your father tells me that the two of you are recently engaged." Francine says.

"Yes we are." I said. "And..."

Logan and i look at each other. "Ror spit it out."

"we're moving to California the day after tomorrow." i looked at my dad when i said this.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Have you lost your mind!" Dad yelled at me.

Just then my grandmother stood up. "Christopher! Sit down and shut your mouth. She is an adult. If you cant calm down then excuse yourself." She said. Dad gets up and leaves the room. Logan grabs my hand. "I'm sorry about your father Rory."

"Maybe i should go talk to him." Logan said. i nodded. Logan gets up to go find my dad.

"Rory i just want to say that I'm sorry. I want you to know that I'm sorry that Strobe and I never took the time to get to know you." Francine said.

"I understand that you were put in an awkward position. However after reading your letter I want to give you a chance...to get to know me."

"thank you."

A few minutes later Logan and Dad came back in. Nobody says anything. Nobody says anything through dinner.

"Grandma I think we are gonna go. Busy couple of days coming up." I tell her.

"Of course. Let me know when the wedding is." She said walking us to the door.

"Sure thing. You'll have to come out for a visit." Logan said.

"Absolutely."

I was quiet during the ride home. i couldnt help but think about how my dad had acted during dinner. When we got home i went in and went straight to my room and shut the door. I heard mom call my name but i didnt say anything. I sat down at my desk and opened my laptop deciding to check my email. I heard Mom and Logan in the kitchen talking. He was telling her about the dinner. And few minutes later my door opened and the front door opened and closed. I didnt move.

"Hey kid." my mom said.

I turned around. "hey."

"So your dad had a Gilmore moment tonight?"

"Yeah. He even called me by my full name."

"sweets this is gonna be hard on him. you and him have been close for the last year. he didnt see this coming"

"i know."

"give it time." she said. i heard the front door open and close again. "He'll come around."

"Thanks mom." I see Logan standing in the doorway. He holds up a bottle of Scotch. "Yes please"

Mom, Logan and I spent the rest of the night drinking Scotch and talking about wedding plans. We showed her the pictures of the house and she suggested that we have the wedding there because of the view. It started out as a bad night but ended up turning around. We even settled on a date for the wedding. August 15th. It was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Okay so today was day 1 in the moving process weekend. Logan was going to meet the movers in Hartford at the storage unit that he stored all of his stuff in when he quit working for Mitchum. Then apparently we were going to be meeting his parents for lunch (not happy about this.) and after lunch we were going to Stars Hollow to load up my stuff. That night we would be having dinner with my grandparents. This morning I would be working on my side of the guest list for the engagement party.

Logan and I had decided that we were going to throw Mitchum and Shira a curveball. We were going to tell them that they could throw the engagement party but that my grandparents would be handling the newspaper annoucement. Mom keeps saying that our engagement party is going to be the Hartford social event of the year. I'm nervous though, its not a secret that Mitchum and Shira don't like me but I was determined to make the best of the situation. I decided after breakfast and working on the guest list that I wanted to find a really nice dress to wear to lunch. I got in my car and headed towards Hartford. I found a cute little dress shop right on Main Street. I browsed around for a bit before finding the perfect dress. When I left the store I headed back to Stars Hollow.

I took a shower and began getting ready. Logan came in. "Hey."

"Hey" I said giving him a kiss.

"You know its just lunch right?"

"Its lunch with _your_ parents." I said as i sat on the side of the bed to put my shoes on. "Besides it gave me a reason to go shopping."

"putting that new trust fund to use?" he said with a smile.

I smiled at him. I grab my keys and my purse and we head out the door. When we get to the restaurant Mitchum and Shira aren't there yet. I order a glass of wine and Logan orders his usual Scotch. He looks at his phone. "Their late." He says.

"They'll be here." I tell him. My phone buzzes on the table. I pick it up amd look at it. Its a text from Mom.

(Mom) *Good luck. Come by the Inn after*

I quickly text Mom back.

*absolutley*

I sit my phone back on the table. Logan's phone starts buzzing. He answers it. All i hear him say is "Okay" and he sits it back on the table. "Mom is coming...alone." he says.

"Fun. I'm gonna need something stronger." I say amd Logan hands me his drink.

Fifteen minutes later Shira decides to grace us with her presence. She orders a bottle champagne. The three of sit in silence as this is a tad awkward. "So Rory, congratulations on your graduation." Shira said.

"Thank you." I said taking a drink of my wine. I didnt really care for champagne. "Logan mentioned that you wanted to host an engagement party for us?"

She looked at Logan when I said this. "Yes, Mitchum and I feel that its the least that we can do for the way that we have treated you." Shira says.

"You can host the party...but I have conditions." I say. Once again she looks to Logan. Logan says nothing. "Sira, its no secret that we don't exactly see eye to eye. However, this isn't about you. It isn't about your family or the money. Its about me and Logan. The first condition is that since _we_ are moving to California that every detail will need to be approved by my grandmothers Emily and...Francine." I take another drink of my wine as well as waiting for her response.

"Francine as in Francine Hayden? "

"Yes. You are aware that my father is Christopher Hayden...and that between both pf my family's standing in Hartford society that I outrank you and that it would take one little phone call and have you blacklisted." Logan flags down the waiter and orders another drink. "Let me be clear on this Shira, Logan is the love of my life and that is the only reason that I am sitting here with you right now. Upset me at any point during these joyous times and I WILL make that phone call." I say.

"Rory, I do believe that I underestimated you. Shall we order?" she said.

When we left lunch with Shira I needed coffee. I told Logan to drop me off at Luke's. I was going to grab a cup and then go see Mom. He said that he would go wait for the movers at the house. After getting my coffee, I decided to walk to the Inn. When I get there Mom is in the kitchen with Sookie. As soon as I walk in Mom stares at me.

"How'd it go?" She asked.

I refilled my coffee and told her everything. After i told her ever she looked at me and said "She had no idea about you being half Hayden?"

"Nope. And i told that one wrong move and I would have the Grandma's blacklist her." i said.

"Wow. I'm impressed"

I hung out with Mom and Sookie for a while before heading back to the house. When I got back to the house the movers were loading the last of everything.

"Thats everything." I heard Logan tell one of the guys. He handed them a piece of paper that I assumed had our address on it. "Hey" he said when he noticed that i was standing there. "Its done."

"good. dinner tonight with the grandparents." i said as we sat on the couch.

he kissed my temple and said "I'm proud of how you handled my mother today."

"Me too. who knew that she would back down when i threatened to have her blacklisted."

Logan and I sat on the couch for a while and waited for mom to get home. We were sitting there watching tv when she came in. "you guys ready?" she asked.

"yeah. you gonna change?" i asked.

"no time. lets go. Logan can you drive?"

"Sure." he said.

The drive to Grandma and Grandpa's was quiet. It hit me that this would be my last friday night dinner for a while. It occurred to me that I would actually somewhat miss these family dinners but at the same time Logan and I would be starting some new traditions of our own.

We rang the doorbell and were greeted by my grandparents' newest maid. We were told that they were in the living room. When we walked in Grandma was pouring glasses of champagne.

"Hi grandma." i said.

"hello everyone. your grandfather will be down in a moment." she handed us each a glass. "So i received a call from your mother today Logan."

"uh grandma i need to talk to you about that."

"alright."

So I told everything that happened. Grandpa came down right as i finished. "and so thats what led to the phone call."

"interesting." she said.

"interesting good or interesting bad" Mom said looking at me.

"definitely good. because now we can play this to our advantage."

Everything was perfect. There no better way to spend my last night in Connecticut with my family than this. Tomorrow Logan and I would start our new adventure amd I couldn't wait. Things couldn't be better...except for maybe my dad.


	6. CHapter 6

Chapter 6: 6 months later...

RORY POV

Logan and I have been settled into our home in Palo Alto, California for 6 months now. I love it out here. It is completely different than Connecticut. Things have been a work in progress as far as the wedding plans. Shira screwed up the invitations for the engagement party. I had to get Mom to go over there and yell at her for her to get them right. Our wedding colors are Yale colors. Blue and Silver. I remember the conversation with Shira about it like it was yesterday.

*FLASHBACK...5 MONTHS AGO...*

"Why would you pick blue and silver?" Shira asked me.

"Because they are Yale colors and Rory and I met at Yale." Logan told her.

"Logan dear, I know that but I just don't understand why you would want those colors."

"I told you Mom, it's Rory's choice. Now drop it."

"Fine, fine...blue and silver it is."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

That was a full circle conversation that never seemed to want to end. I was grateful when we got to leave that day. During the last five months, I have met members of Logan's family that I would much rather stay far far away from. The engagement party was horrendous. My parents got drunk and then I found them making out in a closet. Their divorced! Then on top of that Shira got drunk and decided to make a scene in front of Grandma Francine. Grandma (Francine) told her that if she didn't straighten her act up that she would cause a scene in front of the Huntzberger family and that the society wedding of the year would not happen. Needless to say, Shira is quite terrified of Grandma (Francine). A month after the engagement party, I received a letter from a girl with a New Haven address telling me that she was pregnant with Logan's child. I didn't know what to think of this so I called the only person that I thought that I could trust with this information. FINN. (During Logan's time in London, Finn and I became really good friends as well as drinking buddies.) When I told Finn about the letter he told me that it was quite possible that this letter could have some truth to it. I wasn't sure how to process it, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I took a vacation. I told my boss that I was stressed from the wedding planning and that I needed a few days off. He completely understood and told me to take a week. I decided to go to London. I hadn't been there since the Christmas that I visited Logan. A lot of things were running through my mind, and at this moment I wasn't sure if I still wanted to even marry Logan. Things were changing and he was changing. Just that morning, Logan had informed me that his company was merging with HPG. He was pissed and so was I. It meant a move back to New York. Mitchum had offered Logan a position heading up the digital media division of HPG. Logan said that Mitchum had something for me as well but he didn't know what.

When I got off the plane at Heathrow Airport, I had 10 voicemails from Logan wanting to know what was going on and why I left. I had 1 from Finn wanting to know if I was okay. And then finally one from Mom just checking in. I knew that Logan wouldn't be stupid enough to call her unless there was something to worry about and there wasn't anything to worry about...yet.

I quickly found a hotel and used my credit card that Logan didn't know anything about. I went up to my room to get settled. I finally sat down on the balcony with a cup of coffee and decided to call Finn first. "Hey you okay?" He said when he answered.

"I'm not even sure anymore, Finn. Everything is changing. Nothing is like it is supposed to be."

"I know. Logan called me and told me about the merger. What are you thinking?" He said.

"Honestly? I don't know if I can marry Logan, knowing that we're going back to New York. I don't know if I can handle the spotlight." I told him.

"Rory, you have to do what you think is best. Don't worry about what anybody else thinks or what you think that they will say." Finn told me.

"Thanks Finn." I said and we hung up. It took me a few minutes before I called Logan. I was scared about what he was going say when I told him how I was feeling about everything.

"Ace. WHERE ARE YOU?" He answered calm but then he yelled.

"Logan, calm down. I'm fine." I told him.

"Okay, then tell me where you are and I will come get you or I'll get Dad to send the jet."

"Logan, I need some time."

"What do you mean you need some time?"

"I mean that my head is really fuzzy right now and I need some time to think." I told him while I took a drink of my coffee.

"Rory, what happened?"

"What happened, is that a letter came to the house last week from a girl in New Haven saying that she's pregnant with your kid. Then when we found out that we have to move back to New York I started thinking about the spotlight. We'll be getting sucked back into Hartford Society...and I don't know Logan. I don't know how I feel about that." I told Logan, hoping that he would understand that I just needed some time to think.

"Baby, I get it. I do. I hate the fact that my father will do anything that he can to have me under his rule. And the thing that sucks the most is that I hate that we have to go back. I love our life in California. It was supposed to be a fresh start for us. A place where no one knew us from Hartford society, Yale, Chilton, or any of the Prep schools that I got kicked out of. There's only one other person that I know within my family that ever did that...and that was my cousin. Take the time that you need. I love you too much to risk losing you. And as far as the girl...don't worry I'll take care of it. Where is the letter?"

"In my sock drawer...in the back." I told him. Logan was right...it did suck and it was Mitchum's fault. "Hey Logan?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I love you. No matter what, remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

LOGAN POV

When I hung up the phone with Rory, I decided to call my cousin. He had always been great at giving me advice when it came to women, not to mention the fact that he's Rory's age. "Hello?" he said when he answered.

"Hey man, its Logan."

"Oh hey what's up."

"I'm not entirely sure what is going on, but Rory's head is all messed up and she's not sure if she still wants to marry me."

"Dude that sucks. What are you going to do?"

"She says that she needs time to think. My dad bought the company that I'm working for. I'm moving back to New York. Rory doesn't want to be back in the spotlight."

"Well I mean, kind of understandable. Didn't you tell me that she's from society but didn't grow up in society?" Tristan asked me.

"Yeah, but I mean she knew that it came with the territory of being with me."

"Dude, you know who you sound like right now?"

"Who?"

"You sound like Uncle Mitch."

"DuGrey, your an ass." I said and hung up.

A/N: OH MAN!!! TRISTAN DUGREY IS THE COUSIN OF LOGAN HUNTZBERGER. WHO'DA THUNK? oK SO LETS PROCESS THIS...

1\. LOGAN HAS A POSSIBLE BABY MAMA

2\. RORY IS IN LONDON, TRYING TO DECIDE IF SHE STILL WANTS TO MARRY LOGAN

3\. TRISTAN'S GOT A SECRET OF HIS OWN...

NEXT CHAPTER...RORY CALLS HER DAD FOR HELP AND ADVICE.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews:

JJsMommy27: Glad that you are enjoying it. You are one of my top readers.

ashmo2000: Gotta think about it this way...Logan is blue blood. He spent the year in London. We don't know what he did with his free time in London. For all we know he was cheating on Rory. Logan has a tendancy to tell Rory what he wants to hear. Yes, Rory's head is a little off and she needs time to clear her head. Rory's not really trying to investigate the whole baby mama thing yet because at this moment she's really not even sure if she wants to marry Logan. She's having doubts and needs to get her head straight.

Felizia00X: glad you liked it.

Chapter 7

RORY POV

The next morning, I woke up feeling like nothing had been figured out. I told Logan how I felt and he agreed to give me time...but how long would that last? How long would it be before he started handing ultimatums? I called room service and ordered some coffee. I poured myself a cup of coffee and decided to sit on the balcony for a while. I took in the view. For once it was actually a nice day in London. I sat out on the balcony and enjoyed the view for a while. I decided to call my Dad. I dialed his number and waited for him to answer. "Hey kid."

"Hey Dad, you busy?"

"No, just put Gigi to bed."

"Right. Time difference."

"Where are you? You sound like your Mom when she hasn't had her first cup of coffee for the day." Dad said.

"I'm in London. Needed a vacation." I told him.

"Everything okay, kid? Something on your mind?"

"Logan's dad bought the company that he works for. We're moving back to New York."

"Wow...kid that's...how are you feeling about that?"

"I don't really know Dad. I mean, California was supposed to be a fresh start for both of us. I mean yeah they knew who Logan was because of his Dad, and the paper knew of me from the Yale Daily News. But they didn't know about us from Hartford society. It meant that we weren't going to have to attend society functions every weekend because we were expected to be there."

"I know kid. So what? Now your not sure if you still want to marry Logan?"

"Exactly. Dad, I don't know if I can handle that spotlight."

My Dad was quiet for a moment before he said anything else. "Kid, why don't you meet me at the house in Cape Cod this weekend. I text you the address. There's something that I want to show you."

"Okay dad. So Friday night?"

"Friday night."

Christopher POV

After I hung up the phone with Rory, I knew what I had to do. I texted her the address and told her that I would have a rental car waiting for her at the airport. Rory was a smart kid. She always had been. I just had to help her realize deep down what she wanted...and I knew just how to do that. I called Sherry's parents and they agreed to keep Gigi til Monday so that I could help Rory. The next morning, I dropped Gigi off at daycare and started the drive to Cape Cod. It had been years since I had been to my parent's house in Cape Cod. My mother didn't go very often since my father had died. Too many memories, I suppose. I was hoping that everything that I was looking for would be right where it had been left. I called Lorelai to tell her that Rory was okay. I also told her about Cape Cod. She asked if she should be worried and I told her not yet.

Lorelai had never been a fan of Logan, so I could understand why Rory didn't go to Lorelai for help. It made perfect sense. I think that part of Rory knew that if she came to me that I would help her remember why she agreed to marry Logan...but in a way I had another idea in mind. When I got to the Cape Cod house, I began opening windows so that the house could air out. The only thing left now was to wait for Rory.

LOGAN POV

I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Rory said that she needed time to think about everything. I understood that. I understood that I had put her through hell. And now there was this girl that was claiming to be pregnant with my child. I hadn't been with anyone except Rory since I had been back from London. I had noticed though that Rory and Finn had gotten closer. Finn was always on the phone with someone and he would never tell me who it was. Colin and I were sitting in a booth at the diner, Finn was standing outside on the phone yet again. "What's going on with him?" I asked Colin.

"What do you mean?" Colin asked back.

"I mean he's always on the phone. Won't tell us who he's talking to. It's almost as if he's trying to keep it a secret." I said.

"You gotta understand something man." Colin said and I nodded. "When you were in London, Rory got badly depressed." I nodded again. "She wouldn't talk to Lorelai, she wouldn't talk to Paris. The only person that she would talk to was Finn. They got close man. Nothing ever happened, because Rory wouldn't do that to you but he's become one of her best friends. He's one of the only people that understand you."

"I get it, I do. Do I like it? No." Colin nodded, understanding what I was talking about. "Finn, is one of us. He's knows too many things about me that if he told Rory, she could use against me in an argument."

"I know."

"So what do I do?" I asked him.

"Let it play out, I guess."

"I really hope that this doesn't backfire."

RORY POV

I was in the car on my way to the Cape Cod house, I called Finn to let him know what was going on. "Dad thinks that he can help me clear my mind about all of this." I told Finn.

"You really think that he can?" Finn asked me.

"Not sure, but its worth a try. How's things there?"

"Okay, I guess. Logan thinks he can talk to this girl and figure out if she's telling the truth or not. He said that if she is telling the truth. that ..."

"that what, Finn?"

"He wants to pay her to keep quiet."

"Is he serious?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the order came straight from Mitchum. He doesn't want this making the paper."

"I can't believe them. They are so worried about their image."

"Ror, it'll be fine. I'll take care of things here. You just take care of you and get your head straight. Okay?"

"Thanks Finn."

"Anytime."

I hung up the phone with Finn and tried to enjoy the rest of the ride to Cape Cod. I couldn't get what Finn said out of my head. I wanted to believe that no matter what the situation was that Logan would do the right thing...at least I had hoped. By the time that we pulled into the driveway, I needed a drink. I didn't like this person that I was becoming. I found myself drinking more...just trying to take the pain away. When I stepped out of the car, my dad was standing there with his arms open. I ran into his arms and started crying. For the first time in my life, I just stood there and let my dad just hold me while I cried. I don't know how long we stood there, but after a while I pulled back. "Can we go inside? I could really use a drink right now." I said.

"Sure, come on kid." Dad said and led me into the house. "What do you want to drink?"

"Liquor. I want to forget."

Dad walked over to the liquor cabinet and brought me back a bottle. "Ror, I know that you don't want to hear this but...drowning yourself in alcohol isn't going to make this better."

"What do I do, Dad?" I asked him.

"Ror, I think that you need to think long and hard. I think that you need to look deep down and see if you actually see yourself having a future with Logan."

I nodded. "I get it, Dad. I do. I just think that things are getting more complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"So, you know that girl that is trying to say that she's pregnant by Logan." Dad nodded. "Well I talked to Finn on the way here and he said that Logan's gonna talk to her and see if she's telling the truth. If she is...the Huntzbergers want to pay her to keep quiet about this."

"That's insane Ror."

"I know, Dad. But what do I do. I love him."

"Then I think that you have your decision."

I nodded. "Thanks dad." I spent the rest of the night, sitting on the balcony and drowning myself in alcohol. I don't know how I did it, but I somehow made it to bed. I woke up the next morning with a massive hangover. I sat up in my bed and started rubbing my forehead. "God, my head hurts."

"Shhh...your too loud." A familiar voice said.

I turned and moved the blanket. "Finn! What are you doing here?"

"You seemed upset last night when I talked to you. I came to check on you. When I got here, you were sitting on the balcony finishing a bottle of scotch." I nodded. "What happened?"

"After I got off the phone with you, I felt like crap. I felt like everything was falling apart even more than it already is." Finn sat up and nodded. "When I got here, I completely fell apart. I love Logan so much that everything with this pregnancy thing is making me wonder about everything."

"Rory, I know how much you love Logan...but I also see how much pain your in. It's similar to when he was in London."

I nodded. "I know what I have to do."

"Okay...so what are we doing?"

"We're going home."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Logan POV

It had been several days since I had heard from or seen Rory. I missed her. I hoped that she would come to her senses and come home. What makes it worse is that nobody has seen or heard from Finn in two days. Normally we wouldn't worry but even the girls that he usually hung out with hadn't seen him. I fixed myself a cup of coffee and decided the read the paper. I was sitting at the breakfast bar when I heard the front door open. I figured that it was Colin coming to check on me again. I had to begin packing up the house for the move back to New York. I wasn't thrilled but it was happening. Colin had come out to help me get things packed up and shipped back to New York.

"Hi." I heard. I would recognize that voice anywhere. It was Rory. She was home.

"Hi." I said. I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms. "God I missed you."

"I missed you too, Logan. We need to talk though." She said and I nodded. She walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down. I poured her a cup of coffee, knowing that she probably hadn't had one in a while. "Thanks." She said when I sat the coffee in front of her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking over the last few days and I want you to know that I love you."

"I love you too." I said.

"What happened with the girl?" She asked me.

"She admitted that she had never met me and that she is not pregnant with my baby." I told her. "She said that she lied about everything hoping to get some money out of it."

"That's shallow." Rory said.

"Yeah. So, did you get your head clear?" I asked. I needed to know. I needed to know if we were still getting married or if we were going our separate ways.

"I did. I spent a couple of days in London and then my dad invited me up to the Cape Cod house. So, I spent a couple of days there with him. Two days ago, I woke up and found Finn asleep next to me." That bastard. "Nothing happened. Apparently after I got there I had talked to him and he said that I sounded upset so he came out to Cape Cod to check on me." Okay not bastard. "I drank and entire bottle of scotch and didn't remember him showing up." I nodded my head to let her know that I understood. She continued. "Logan, I realized that even if this girl had been pregnant with your baby, it wouldn't have made a difference with my feelings for you. I love you Logan with all my heart and I still want to marry you." She finally said.

The words that I had been waiting to hear since she walked through the door. "Thank god." I said and pulled her back into my arms. "part of me was scared that you were going to come home and tell me that after doing some thinking that you didn't want to marry me anymore."

"Logan, I don't think that I could ever walk away from you...from us." She said.

The next few days were long and tiring. I spent time packing up the house while Rory tied up loose ends at her job. She talked about doing some freelance work when we got back to New York but I knew Rory. Her dream job was at the New York Times. I knew that as soon as we got to New York, I was going to make a call and see if I could help her get to her dream.

RORY POV

I was at work trying to get things finalized before the move and get my replacement trained when my desk phone rang. "Gilmore." I answered.

"Hi fruit." Mom.

"Hi Mom, what's up? I'm a little busy."

"Okay, I'll be quick. When are you home?"

"End of the week. Why?"

"Your grandma wants a family dinner."

"Emily?"

"Francine."

"Oh. Okay, let her know that our plane comes in Friday night. See what she wants to do and I'll call you when I get off work."

"Okay sweets. Be safe."

"Always." The rest of the afternoon was kind of a blur, but on the other hand I finished everything that I needed to at the paper. I was officially back to being unemployed. After leaving the paper, I went to meet Logan, Colin and Finn for dinner. When I got to the restaurant and parked my car, I was surprised at who I saw standing with the guys. It was someone that I never would expected in a thousand years. "Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Ror. We want you to meet a friend of ours that we grew up with." Colin said. "This is --"

"Louise!" I said. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Rory!!! Oh my god! Its so good to see you." Louise said.

"It's been a while since I've seen you." I said to her. The guys were all staring at us. "Louise, Paris and I all went to high school together." I told them. The three of them nodded.

Louise looked at me for a minute. "How do you know Logan and Colin?" She asked me.

"The guys and I met at Yale. Logan and I dated for three years and now we're engaged." I told her.

"Congrats. I always thought that you would end up married to Tris." Louise said.

"Haven't heard from him since he left for military school." I told Louise, which was the truth. I hadn't seen or heard from Tristan since he left Hartford for Military school. I wasn't sure if anyone had heard from him. I felt a hand on the small of my back and knew that it was Logan. I was brought back to reality and pushed the thoughts of Tristan out of my head. The five of us enjoyed a nice dinner together and then Logan and I headed home. We enjoyed a final night in our house before we made our journey back home to New York and to our families in Hartford.

The next morning, Logan, Colin, Finn and I boarded the HPG family jet to make our journey to Hartford International Airport. I slept majority of the flight. When we landed in Hartford, I felt happy in a way to be back in Hartford. I pulled my sunglasses out of my bag and put them and prepared to step off the plane. When I stepped off the plane and linked my arm with Logan's as the four of us made our way to baggage claim. We collected our bags and made our outside of the airport. Frank was waiting for us with the car. "Ah, Frank. It's good to see you." I told him.

"Miss Rory, as always it's a pleasure. I hope you enjoyed your flight." Frank said.

"It was smooth. I slept most of the flight." I handed Frank my bags and climbed into the back of the car and waited for Logan to join me. I pulled my phone out of my purse and turned it back on. I wanted to check my messages. Logan and the boys joined me in the car a few minutes later and we headed to the house in Hartford that Mitchum and Shira had bought for us. When we pulled into the driveway, I half-expected a welcoming party. I was wrong. Logan had seen the house, but I had not. I didn't know what to expect, since Mitchum and Shira picked the house out without even consulting us about it first. I stepped out of the car and pulled my sunglasses off. "Wow." I said. The house was huge. It looked like it was at least three stories.

"I know, babe. My parents went overboard. They always do." Logan said. "Come on, lets go inside. I know you probably want a cup of coffee."

"Actually, I thought about going to see Mom and Luke. Would you mind?"

"No, go ahead. Take Frank. Boys and I will order take-out." Logan said.

"Thanks. I love you." I told him as I turned back to the car.

"I love you too."

I got back in the car and told Frank where to go. It had been a while since I had seen Mom and I was anxious to see her. I had missed Mom. On the drive to Stars Hollow, I checked my emails. There was nothing that couldn't wait til tomorrow. When we pulled into Mom's driveway, I almost jumped out of the car. Frank opened the door for me and I climbed out. I walked up the front steps to my childhood home and knocked on the door. This was a first for me, but I felt that it was necessary since I no longer lived here. A few minutes later, the front door opened and there stood Mom. "Hi Mom."

"Rory! Your home." Mom said. "Luke! Rory's home."

"Luke's here?" I asked.

"Luke's always here. Unless he's at the diner."

"Got it."

I followed Mom into the kitchen where she poured us each a cup of coffee. "So...how was your flight?"

"Okay I guess. It was on the company plane. And then Frank picked us up and took us to the Hartford house that the Huntzbergers bought us as a wedding present." I told her.

"I thought that you guys were moving to New York. Why the house in Hartford?" Luke asked.

"We are moving to New York. I guess they just wanted us to have a house in Hartford so that no matter what we always have a home to go to." I told them.

"Makes sense I guess." Mom said.

"Yeah. So Logan and the guys are at the house. I just wanted to come by and see you guys."

"I'm glad that you did sweets. Did you call your Dad and let him know that your back in town? Not yet. I'll call him on the way home?"

"Okay. Be safe."

I walked out of Mom's house and back out to the car. I told Frank to take me home. I call my Dad on the way home and told him that we were back in town.

LOGAN POV

When Rory left to go see her Mom, I knew it was time that Finn and I talked. "Hey Col, why don't you go raid the liquor cabinets and see what they stocked us with?" Colin nodded understanding that I needed to talk to Finn. "I want to thank you."

"I didn't really do much." Finn said.

"You brought Rory back home to me." I said to him. Finn may have thought that he didn't do much, but to me...it was everything.

"All I did was help her remember what she already knew. That she loved you and that she still wanted to be with you. No matter what was going on with the so-called baby mama drama."

"Well whatever you did...It got her home."

Finn smiled. "Your welcome."

The guys and I spent the rest of the evening eating pizza, drinking and playing poker. Colin and Finn past out when they kept losing to me. I ended up sitting in the living room watching a movie, waiting for Rory to come home. The movie was just ending when I heard the front door open and then close. "Babe? That you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I heard her call from the front door entryway. A few minutes later, she came walking in with her phone in her hand and sat down on the couch next to me. "Have a good evening with the boys?" She asked me.

"It was alright. Ate pizza and I beat the boys at poker." I told her.

"So the usual then?"

"Yup. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah. I'm having breakfast with Dad and Grandma in the morning."

We both stood up from the couch. I put my arm around her shoulders and she wrapped her arm around my waist. We started toward the stairs, to head to bed. "That should be fun. Its been a while since you've seen her."

"Yeah. I have this feeling that she wants to tell me something."

"It'll be fine." I told her.

"I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: HEY GUYS! JUST HAD TO TELL YOU GUYS THIS. AS I AM WRITING RIGHT NOW, THIS IS THE FOURTH CHAPTER TOTAL TODAY BETWEEN TWO STORIES THAT I HAVE WRITTEN (THE THIRD FOR THIS STORY!) WRITING HAS DEFINITELY BEEN GOOD TODAY! ENJOY!

CHAPTER 9

RORY POV

The next morning when my alarm clock went off, I got up and went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, I "appropriately" got dressed and headed downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to find our chef, Alice in there already. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning. You must be Miss Rory, Mr. Huntzberger's fiance." She said, I nodded. "I'm Alice, I'll be your chef, when your here in Hartford. Do you have time to go over a few thing or would later be better?" Alice asked me.

"Later, if you don't mind. I'm running a little late for breakfast with my Dad and Grandma." I said.

"Certainly." She said and went back to what she was doing.

I walked out to the entryway and grabbed my purse, sticking my phone in it. I walked out of the house and found that Frank was already waiting for me in the driveway. "Frank, any idea when our stuff from California will be arriving?" I asked.

"Today. After I drop you off, I have to come back and take Logan to pick up a rental car to go to New York and then he'll be bring the cars back." Frank said.

"Why doesn't he just have you take him?"

"He wanted me to stay available in case you needed to go any where." I smiled and him and climbed into the car.

Frank drove me to the club to meet my Dad and Grandma Francine. Frank told me to give him a call when I was ready to head home. When I walk into the club, it didn't take long before I found Dad and Grandma. "Hi, am I late?" I asked as I approached the table.

"Of course not, kid." My dad said. He pulled me into a hug, and whispered into my ear, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good." I said pulling back. We sat down at the table with Grandma. "Hi Grandma, how are you?" I asked Grandma Francine.

"I'm good, dear. How was the move?" Grandma said.

"It was ok. Logan and and two of our friends did most of the packing while I finalize things at the paper." I said.

"That's nice, that you have good friends that were willing to come and help you." Grandma said.

"That we do, and we feel lucky to have them." The waitress brought us out some coffee. "Grandma, can I ask a question?" She looked up at me and nodded. "Is there a reason why my frist morning back in Hartford you wanted to have breakfast? I feel like Dad is here as some kind of buffer." I politely said.

"I understand that the Huntzbergers bought the two of you a house, here in Hartford?" Grandma said. I nodded. "I have a proposition for you."

LOGAN POV

The boys and I were on our way to meet the movers at the New York apartment. It was my fault that we were back on the east coast to begin with. It wouldn't be fair for me to have Rory help unpack...although I think that she will just end up rearranging things. The more I thought about it the more I thought that maybe Rory should be there. I decided to call Frank. "Yes, Mr. Logan." Frank said when he answered his phone.

"Frank, have you picked up Rory yet?" I asked him.

"Not yet, sir. She just called me though."

"Okay, when you pick her up, bring her to the New York apartment please."

"Changed your mind sir?"

"Just realized that when I unpack...she will rearrange everything." I said with a laugh.

"Of course sir." Frank said and then I hung up.

When the boys and I got to the New York apartment, we parked in the parking garage in a visitor spot since mine and Rory's car would be delivered to our resident parking spots. We took the elevator up to the main lobby and we walked over to the reception desk. "Good morning, Mr. Huntzberger." Leon, the attendant said.

"Please Leon, its Logan." I said.

"If you insist." I nodded. "What can I do for you?"

"My fiance, Rory and I are moving back to New York and I have some movers coming today. Can you buzz me when they get here?"

"Of course."

"Thank you. Rory is going to be here in a little while as well."

"Sure thing."

RORY POV

I couldn't believe the breakfast that I just walked out of. My Grandmother has completely lost her mind. She had the nerve to ask me to go work with my father and run Hayden and Hayden Law Services. Did she really think that it was going to happen? Then on top of that she wanted me to sign a pre-nup. I really think that she's losing it? I needed to talk to Logan. When I walked out of the Club, Frank was waiting for me. "Frank, I need coffee...really good coffee." I said.

"Well your in luck, Miss Rory. Logan wants me to bring you to New York." Frank said.

"Fine, but I'm going to need coffee for the ride up there." I told Frank. I climbed into the car and tried to enjoy the ride but I couldn't get my conversation with my grandmother out of my head.

*FLASHBACK*

"What do you mean you won't sign a pre-nup?" Grandma asked me halfway through breakfast.

"Grandma, I don't mean to sound disrespectful so please don't take it that way." She nodded. "I don't need a pre-nup because I know that Logan and I are meant to be together."

"But Rory, what if he cheats and has an affair? A pre-nup isn't just about his and her money. It's also to protect you." Grandma said. I guess she had a point.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Maybe Grandma Francine had a point. Logan did have a history of cheating on me. Maybe a pre-nup wouldn't be a bad idea. I would talk to Logan and explain my reasons...I'm sure that he would understand. Frank stopped at a small coffee shop just outside of Hartford and went in and grabbed me a couple of coffees. Frank had been around me long enough to know that I drink a lot of coffee. The rest of the trip to New York, I sat back and tried to relax. When Frank pulled up at the apartment building, he got out and opened the door for me. I made sure to have my sunglasses on just in-case a reporter was nearby. I walked inside to the reception desk. I recognized the attendant as Leon. We had met when Logan and I bought the apartment when Logan came back from London. "Hello Leon." I said as I took my sunglasses off.

"Miss Rory, I presume?" He asked me.

"Yes, we've met before."

"Forgive me." I nodded. "Mr. Huntzberger, told me to expect you. You have your key?" I nodded again. "Then go on up and welcome to the building."

I made my way over to the elevator and pressed the button. I rode the elevator up to the top floor. Logan preferred to be on the top floor. He loved the view. I had been doing some thing during the ride from Hartford to New York. I realized that even though I wasn't thrilled about coming back to the east coast because of Hartford Society I knew deep down that it would put me back near my family. It wasn't a secret that I wasn't a fan of society, but I knew that it was part of being married to Logan. We both came from what Hartford called blue-blood families...we both came from money. With this in mind, I thought more and more about the pre-nup conversation that I had with Grandma Francine early...and the more that I thought about that conversation, the more that I began to realize that she was right.


	10. Chapter 10

RORY POV

When I stepped off the elevator, I walked down the hall toward the apartment. When I got to the door, I pulled my keys out of my purse. I stood there for a minute before I decided to unlock the door and walk in. As soon as I closed the door behind me, I heard yelling. I went in search of the noise to find out what was going on. When I got to the living room, I saw Colin, Finn and Logan standing there yelling at each other. "What's going on?"

LOGAN POV

After the movers got everything unloaded, something seemed off. I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. I began to unpack a box of books that was labeled LIBRARY. I picked up one Rory's books from Yale and when I did, an envelope fell out. I picked it up off the floor and looked at it. It wasn't opened, but I did recognize the handwriting. It was Finn's. I turned around as quickly as I could and went to find him. He was in the living room unpack dvd's. I held the envelope up. "What is this?" I asked him.

"What?"

I waved the envelope. "This!" I yelled.

Finn looked at it for a minute. "Oh. that."

"Yeah that. What is it?"

"It's nothing, man. I don't even think that she ever read it." Finn said.

"Just tell me."

"When you and Rory were broken up over Thanksgiving that time...I may have --"

"You may have what?"

"I may have written her a letter and told her that I had feelings for her." Finn said.

"You what?!" I heard Colin say from the kitchen. "You gave it to her? You said that you weren't going to give it to her. You said that you were only writing it so that you could get it out of your system."

I turned to Colin. "Wait! You knew about this?"

"Yes and no. I knew about the letter. I didn't know that he actually gave it to her." Colin said.

"Originally I had no intention of giving to her. But then I thought that I might regret if she never knew. But look what that did." Finn said taking the envelope out of my hand turning it over. "She never even read it."

"That's not the point!!!" I yelled again.

"What is going on?" We all turned around and saw Rory standing there. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on and why you all are yelling? I could hearing yelling as soon as I opened the front door."

"It's nothing, Ror." Finn said and turned to walk out to the balcony.

"Uh-huh." Rory said. She turned toward me. "Do I have clothes in the bedroom?"

"Yeah babe. I just haven't unpacked them yet." She nodded, and headed toward the bedroom. I stepped closer to Colin. "You should have told me." I whispered, so that Rory wouldn't hear me.

"I'm sorry. I really did think that he was just writing it to get it out of his system." Colin whispered.

RORY POV

I walked toward mine and Logan's bedroom so that I could change clothes. I looked for a pair of blue jeans and a Yale t-shirt. There was something going on that they weren't telling me. Finn looked really upset when I walked in. I turned around and noticed that Logan had started unpacking my books. He was putting my favorites in the bedroom this time. I saw one of my all time favorites laying on the shelf and I picked it up and opened the front cover...it was gone.

Logan had found the letter. I stormed out of the bedroom and looked around for Finn. Logan and Colin were staring at me. I saw Finn standing on the balcony. I walked out there. "Logan found it...didn't he?" I asked him, hoping that he knew what I was talking about.

"Yeah...he found it." Finn said.

"Is that what all the yelling was about?"

"Yeah. It made it worse when he found out that Colin knew about the letter."

What? "Colin knew?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah. Colin caught me writing the letter. I told him that I wasn't going to give it to you...that I was just writing it to get my feelings for you out of my system." Finn said, looking down at his feet. "Ror, I'm sorry that this is all blowing up."

"It's not your fault, Finn." I said, touching his arm. "It's mine. I should have hid the letter better or gotten rid of it all together."

Finn nodded "So now what?" Finn asked.

"Now?" I thought for a second. How was I going to fix this? Logan and Finn had been friends for a long time. I had to fix this. "Now...I tell Logan that I knew about the letter." I said turning around and walking back inside. "Logan...I need to talk to you." I said. Logan and Colin were sitting on the couch. Colin stood up.

"I'll go see about Finn." Colin said and headed outside to where Finn still was.

I sat down beside Logan. I placed my hand on his and looked down at the floor. "I knew about Finn's letter. I never read...but he told me once what was in it." I looked up at Logan. He nodded. "I never needed to read the letter. I always knew that what feelings I feel for Finn...their platonic. When you were in London...Finn and I spent a lot of time together. We got to know each other really well...Finn has become my best friend. When I feel like I can't even talk to Mom...I talk to Finn. I know that your worried about that -- but you don't have to be."

"Ror, I can't help but feel like there's something more than just friendship between the two of you." Logan said.

"I get it. I do. But Logan, you gotta understand, and I know that Colin has filled you in on what I was like while you were in London...Finn was the only person that could knock any sense into me. All I did for the first 3 months that you were in London, was eat, sleep, write, go to class, and drink and cry myself to sleep. that's it."

LOGAN POV

"I get it. I do. But Logan, you gotta understand, and I know that Colin has filled you in on what I was like while you were in London...Finn was the only person that could knock any sense into me. All I did for the first 3 months that you were in London, was eat, sleep, write, go to class, and drink and cry myself to sleep. that's it." Rory said.

What? She drank and cried herself to sleep? That's not Rory. "Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. "Ror, that's not you."

"I know. But Logan...I couldn't just call you and say that I missed and I'm so depressed without you here. You already felt bad about having to go. Paris, Steph, Mom...everyone tried to get me out of my depression. But nothing worked...Until Finn. We took a road trip and for the first time since we'd known each other we really talked. I realized that he and Colin were probably the only ones that missed you as much as I did." She had tears in her eyes.

"And that's why you never told me about the letter." I said calmly. I finally understood.

"Yes. He is your best friend. He didn't plan to have feelings for me. And I didn't return the feelings. I didn't see the point in you feeling bad or angry...because I know you. You probably thought that Finn was trying to steal me away from you." She was right.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one that you have to apologize to." I nodded. Again, she was right.

I got up and walked out to the balcony to find Finn and talk to him.

RORY POV

Once things had gotten after Logan's blow-up about the 'letter', I decided to get some things unpacked. I was able to get the kitchen, living room and master bedroom unpacked. I decided to stay in the city that night. I wanted to get everything unpacked. Logan and the boys headed back to Hartford because they had to return the rental car. Logan started his new job in three days, so I wanted things to be perfect. If that wasn't enough going on...our wedding was next weekend and I had finish getting everything set up. Logan and I had decided to skip the traditional bachelor and bachelorette parties. We felt that there had been enough drama-type parties during our relationship that it would be okay to skip them.

After the boys left, I decided to put on a pair of pj pants and a tank top and relax for the rest of the evening. I picked a movie, made some popcorn and poured myself a glass of wine. As I sat down on the couch, I realized that I hadn't talked to Mom today. I grabbed my cell off the coffee table and dialed her number. "Hello, fruit." She answered.

"Mom, do you ever do that and the person on the other end of the phone call is Grandma?" I asked.

"Never. Know why?"

"Why?"

"Caller ID." Of course. "So what do I owe this late phone call?"

"I had breakfast with Dad and Grandma Francine this morning." I said.

"How'd that go?"

"Grandma wants me to sign a pre-nup." silence. "Mom, you there?"

"Yeah, sorry but I thought I just heard you say that your grandma wants you to get a pre-nup."

"You did."

"Okay. Just checking. What made her decide this?"

"She says that it's to protect me. She says that technically I'm worth more that Logan is...between the Hayden's and the Gilmore's I have more money (or I will) than Logan ever will. She said that the pre-nup would protect me if he ever cheats and has an affair and I decide to file for divorce."

"Your grandma does know that you and Logan are meant to be together right?"

"I told her that. But in the car on the way to New York this afternoon, I realized...Mom, she's right. I mean look at Logan's history."

"Yeah, but Rory, that was a misunderstanding."

"AN ENTIRE BRIDAL PARTY WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING?"

"Okay your right. So what are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna talk to Logan about it tomorrow when he gets back. There's still time. We have 14 days until the wedding. Dad said that he could get it pushed through."

"As long as your sure kid."

"I am."

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reading and reviewing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

RORY POV

The next morning, I got up made coffee and started on Day #2 of unpacking the New York apartment. I turned on some music and got busy unpacking. I started with the Master bathroom because I figured that it would be the easiest. Once I finished that I went to work on the library / office that Logan and I shared. That room took what seemed like forever. I realized that Logan and I had quite a few dublicates of books...at least we did until I came across Jess's book. I hadn't seen Jess since the night that I showed up at his book signing in Philadelphia. It was at the publishing house that he works at. Mom said that as far as she knew, Jess had no idea that Logan and I were getting married. I decided that I needed to be the one to tell him. I wrote Logan a note telling him where I was going and why. I didn't want to fight with him about it over the phone. And that's exactly what it would have been. A fight. I grabbed my purse, phone and keys and walked out the door.

I walked out of the apartment and took the elevator down to the parking garage. I got in my car and drove to the nearest gas station. When I got on the road I began thinking about my life. I thought about how much I had accomplished. And then I thought about Mom. I did a lot of thinking during the drive to Philly. When I was pulling off the interstate, my cell rang. I looked at it and saw that it was Logan. "Hey." I said when I answered it.

"Where are you?" He asked, slightly cold.

"I see you read my note."

"I did. Why didn't you just call me?"

"Because you would have talked me out of it."

"Because it's not something that you have to do."

"But Logan, it is. If Mom and Luke ever get married then he's going to be my cousin. This is something that he needs to hear from me...and you know as well as I do that the wedding is going to be in the paper." I told him.

Logan let out a sigh. "Your right it will be. FIne...but promise me that you are coming back home."

"I am coming home. I am going to talk to him and then coming straight home."

"Fine. Call me when your headed home."

"I will." I hung up the phone while I looked for the street that I needed.

LOGAN POV

I couldn't believe Rory. She left me a note. She couldn't even call me and tell me that she was taking off for Philly. After I talked to her I was a little calmer but not completely. I decided to call Lorelai about it. "Dragonfly Inn, Lorelai speaking." She said when she answered the phone.

"Lorelai, its Logan."

"Logan, hi. Is everything okay?"

"I think so. When I got back to the apartment, Rory wasn't here. I found a note from her saying that she was going to Philadelphia. I guess the reason I'm calling is..."

"Logan, you have nothing to worry about." Lorelai said. "Jess is Luke's nephew. He and I both felt that it wasn't our place to tell him that you and Rory were getting married. We decided that it was Rory's place to tell him that you guys are getting married. She probably forget about it until she was unpacking books."

"Why would that make her remember?" I asked.

"Because he wrote a book."

RORY POV

When I found the publishing house, I found a place to park. I grabbed my phone and key and then locked my car, climbing out of it. When I walked in, I saw him right away. He was sitting on a couch in the corner reading a manuscript. I walked over to him. "Hi Jess."

He looked up at me. "Ror." He said standing up. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Got time to grab dinner?" I said and he nodded. We walked around the corner to a little place that reminded me of Luke's. "Kinda reminds me of Luke's." I said as we sat down at a table.

"Yeah, I guess it kinda does." He said. A waitress came up and took our drink order. "So...what's going on?"

"I wanted you to hear it from me, and not mom or Luke or your Mom." I said.

"Okay."

"I'm getting married this weekend...to Logan." I said.

"I can't say that I'm surprised." Jess said.

"I just felt like I needed to be the one to tell you."

"Thanks I appreciate that."

"Your welcome."

"So your happy?"

"Yeah I am."

LOGAN POV

After my phone conversation with Lorelai, I really needed a drink. I knew that the guy was still in love with Rory, but I didn't think that he would go as far as dedicating a book to her. I ended up in my study (or the library as Rory liked to call it) with a bottle of Jack and a. shot glass. I really wanted to believe Lorelai when she said that I didn't have anything to worry about but after I read the dedication that he wrote for Rory I was finding it hard. I was still sitting in that exact spot when I heard the front door open. A few minutes later, I saw Rory standing in the doorway.

"Hey...what ya doing?" Rory said.

"Just thinking. How was your trip?" I asked.

"It was fine. You been drinking?"

"Yeah. I read the dedication in Jess's book."

"Logan..."

"Just tell me that I have nothing to worry about and that on our wedding day...your going to be there in your dress."

"Of course I am. Yes, I have been having doubts but I promise you...nothing is going to stop me from marrying you." Rory said.

I wanted to believe her. I really did, but I was finding it hard. I nodded. I stood up from my desk and walked towards her. I kissed her cheek. "I'm going to bed. I start my new job tomorrow." I said.

"I know. I'll be in shortly. I'm gonna take a shower."

RORY POV

The next morning, I woke up after Logan had left for work. I had final preparations that I had to check on this week in preparation for our wedding...and I still had to talk to Logan about the pre-nup. I decided drive to Hartford and see my Dad about it. I would talk to him about it without Grandma around. As I drove through Hartford, I realized that one day, Logan and I would be living here. I hoped that we didn't turn into his parents or my grandparents. I hoped that we stayed just like we are now. I pulled into the parking lot of the Hayden and Hayden Law Firm. When I walked in, the receptionist recognized me immediately. "Miss Hayden, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm doing well Elizabeth. Please, call me Rory." I said, she nodded. "Is my Dad busy?"

"I don't think so. Let me go tell him your here?" A few minutes later she came back and pointed the way to my Dad's office.

LOGAN POV

I was sitting in my office when my cell rang. I saw that it was Colin. He had just started working for Rory's dad. "Hey Col, what's up?"

"Okay so, Rory just came to see her Dad." Colin said.

"Okay. That's not unusual Col." I said.

"About a prenup."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I overheard her say something to Chris about her Grandma being right. Not exactly sure what that means but I thought that you should know."

"Thanks man. I appreciate it. Is Chris handling it personally?"

"yeah. Rory told him that she wanted him to handle it personally."

"Dude, I'm screwed."

A/N: HEY GUYS!!! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. I AM LOVING THE REVIEWS. FOUR CHAPTERS LEFT IN THIS STORY. GETTING MY THOUGHTS TOGETHER FOR THE SEQUEL THAT'S GOING TO COVER RORY AND LOGAN'S FIRST YEAR OF MARRIAGE...GIVE ME SOME IDEAS OF THINGS YOU GUYS WANT IN THAT STORY.


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12

RORY POV

Dad agreed to handle the pre-nup for me and get it sent over to Mitchum to look over and have Logan sign it. I headed back to the apartment after meeting with Dad. When I got back, I was surprised to find Logan home already. "Hey your home early." I said, closing the front door behind me as I entered the apartment.

"Yeah, got done early." Logan said.

"That's good." I said walking into the kitchen and starting the coffee pot. "Everything okay?" I asked him.

"Colin called me today." Logan said, causing me to turn around.

"Logan, I can explain."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I had planned on telling you last night but you were drunk and in a crappy mood when I got home so I didn't." I said.

"That's your reason."

"Yes...no...I don't know. I let my Grandma get in my head. She brought up your history of being a playboy and talked about how much like your Dad you are...and I just don't know Logan. She said that it was to protect me more than anything."

"Protect you? From what?" I didn't say anything. "Does she think that I want your money? Your family's money. Does she not understand how much I love you...that I don't care about your family's money?"

"She gets it, Logan! She just thinks that I'm going to end up divorced and alone!" I yelled. I had finally let it out. I had finally said every thing that I had been feeling for the last couple of weeks. "Logan, I --"

"Is that how you feel?" Logan asked.

"I don't know. I know that I love you, but Logan I don't know what the future holds." I said. "Nobody does." I turned around and grabbed my purse. "I'll be back later." I said and walked out. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I couldn't be around Logan at that moment. I needed something stronger than coffee.

LOGAN POV

She left. She just walked out. If she was worried that she was going to end up divorced and alone, then why were we even getting married. How could she not see that I wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her and start a family. Rory was my whole world. When she left, I realized that I needed to do something. So I did the only thing that I could think of. I called Chris. "Can you meet me?" I asked him.

"Sure thing. Where?" He said. I gave him the name of the pub that we used to go to at Yale. When I hung up the phone with Chris, I walked out of the apartment and headed down to the parking garage to my car. I headed to New Haven. I needed to talk to Chris about this pre-nup myself. I needed to understand why Rory would want to do this. I felt that Chris was the only person that would probably tell me the truth about it.

RORY POV

I was sitting at a pub near our apartment building. I figured that if Logan really wanted to come looking for me, he would check here. I was sitting at the bar, drinking a beer when I heard a familiar voice. "You okay?"

I turned to look and sure enough it was Colin. "What do you want Colin? Logan send you to make sure that I don't end up on Page Six." I said.

"No. I haven't talked to Logan."

"Course you haven't."

"What's that supposed to mean, Rory?" Colin asked.

I turned so that I was completely facing him. "It means that you work for my Dad. It means that you were in the office today when I went to talk to him and when I left you called Logan and told him why I was there. He told me." I said, turning back to my beer.

"Rory, I'm looking out for him." Colin said.

"Don't Colin." I said.

Colin leaned forward. "You have Logan and Finn both wrapped around your finger. Someone has to look out for them."

"Yeah and that makes you a jackass. I don't have Finn wrapped around my finger. Finn is the one looking out for me, because no one seems to care that if Logan and I get divorced that I will be the one that everyone will be talking about. It won't be Logan. It'll be me. The girl from society that was raised away from society. So forgive me, if I'm a little paranoid and I want to protect myself Colin." I said. I turned to the bartender and ordered myself a scotch.

"Make that two." Colin told the bartender. I looked at him. "Your right."

"I am?"

"Yeah. Everyone forgets that you are one of us...that your from society. I guess no one really thinks about it because you grew up away from society. But your right someone should be looking out for you."

The bartender handed us our drinks. I downed my scotch and looked at Colin. "Thanks."

LOGAN POV

I got to the pub and found Chris sitting at a table in the corner. "Thanks for meeting me."

"Your lucky I came at all." Chris said.

"Rory called you."

"Of course she did. But I already knew that she was going to call me."

I was confused. "I'm the one that told Colin about the pre-nup." Chris said. "I knew that he would call you and tell you. about. I love Rory, but I didn't think that she had the courage to tell about her conversation with my mother. So, I figured that if Colin told you then we would have this conversation."

"I see."

"Don't get it wrong, Logan. My mother is very high maintenance...but she has good intentions. My mother just worries that your gonna end up cheating on Rory like your dad does your mom." Chris said.

"How did you --?" I started to ask.

"Everyone in Hartford know how your dad is, Logan. My mother just wants to make sure that if that happens and you and Rory get divorced that she's going to be okay. That's all. You gotta understand...your the heir for HPG. Rory's the heir for Gilmore Insurance and Hayden Law. There's a lot of people counting on her. There's a lot of people who are relying on her." Chris said.

It was beginning to make sense. "Francine is insisting on the pre-nup isn't she?" I asked.

Chris let out a sigh, then he nodded. "Yes, my mother is insisting on the pre-nup. She wants Rory to be prepared in case anything ever happens."

RORY POV

When I left the pub, I called Finn. "Hey are you at home?" I asked him when he answered his phone.

"Yeah. I was thinking about going out but I can wait here if you need to talk to me." Finn said.

"Can you wait? Its kinda important." I said.

"Yeah. I can do that."

"Great be there soon." I said and then hung up. I headed towards Finn's apartment which didn't take me long to get to from the pub. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to Finn about the pre-nup but I figured my conversation with him had to be better than when I talked to Colin.

LOGAN POV

When I left the pub from meeting with Chris, I decided that I needed sometime to think about everything that was happening so I went to the Hartford house. I ended up in my study (of all places). I needed to process everything that had been happening the last couple of days. It was bad enough that Rory had already been having doubts about being married to me...Finn had fallen in love with her in College, when I left for London...and she was having a pre-nup drawn up in case I turned out to be just like my father. I didn't know what to do...There was only one other person that might understand. The one person that I called when I felt I had no one that I could talk to...Honor.

I called Honor and she came over immediately. I was still sitting in the same spot when she came in. "God, Logan...do you do anything besides drink?" She said.

"Well I am the heir. It's what I'm supposed to do isn't it?"

"What's going on with you? Your getting ma.rried in 5 days."

"Am I...Cause I'm not to sure about that right at this moment."

Honor sat down on the couch beside my desk. "What happened?"

"Do you think that I'm just like Dad?"

"Before Rory...yes. But Logan, every since you started dating Rory you've been changing. You started out as this guy that could pass for Dad's younger twin...but over the last couple of years, you've been turning your life around. I don't think that your like Dad anymore. If anything, I think that your a better man than Dad." I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Rory is having a pre-nup drawn up. Her grandmother feels that I'm too much like Dad and she wants Rory to be protected in case we end up getting divorced."

"Emily said that?

"No...Francine Hayden." I said. When I said this an I saw the look on Honor's face, I could tell that she was putting it all together.

"She's a double heiress?" Honor asked.

"Yeah."

"Logan, she's worth triple what you are. Do you realize that?"

"I know. I keep playing it all in my head over and over. The only thing that I keep thinking about is what Dad's gonna say when he finds out." I said.

"Wait -- they don't know?" I shook my head. "Mom and Dad are gonna flip when they find out."

"I know."

RORY POV

When I got to Finn's I knock on the door. It didn't take him long to answer. "Hey." I said when he opened the door.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good." He said.

"Not having a great night. Can I come in?"

He nodded and let me into his apartment. I walked in and took my jacket off. I sat down on the couch. Finn handed me a cup of coffee before he sat beside me on the couch. "Thanks."

"Your welcome. What's going on, Ror?" Finn said. I told him the whole story. The pre-nup, Colin calling Logan, Logan freaking out, and my talk with Colin that led to me ending up here. "Do you think that your gonna end up divorced and alone?"

"Honestly?" Finn nodded. "I really don't know. I hope not, but everytime I go somewhere in Hartford someone tells me that I'm either gonna end up like Shira or I'm gonna end up divorced." I said.

"Your doubting everything again aren't you?" I nodded. "Ror, we've talked about this. You have to just trust your heart. What is your heart telling you right now?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "My heart is telling me..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Rory POV

After talking to Finn I decided to go home. When I got home, there was no sign of Logan. I hoped that he was okay and that if he was drunk he was sleeping it off somewhere that wasn't going to cause trouble. I had hoped that he would call me the following morning. I decided to take a shower and then head to bed.

Then next morning when I woke up there was no sign that Logan had been home. I got up and went to make coffee. As I started the coffee, I heard the front door open. I walked toward the living room to see who it was. There were a few people that had a key to our apartment (Me, Logan, Colin, Finn, Stephanie, Honor, and Mom.) When I got to the living room, I saw that it was Logan. "Hi." I said.

"Hi." Logan said as he shut the front door behind him. He laid his jacket across the back of the couch. "I'm sorry. I was a jackass last night." He said.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." I said. "I was worried about you. You didn't come home last night."

"I know. I was in Hartford so I stayed at the house." I nodded. I walked back to the kitchen. "I talked to your Dad last night." I immediately stopped in the doorway of the kitchen and turned around. "Before you say anything, I understand why you want the pre-nup. I'm not happy about it...but I understand." I nodded. "Ror, I realized last night that I'm famous in Hartford and New York because of my name but you...once people realize who you are, your going to be famous because how much your worth."

"I'm only going to be famous because I'll be married to you."

Logan shook his head. "That's not true. Your worth more than I am." I let out a sigh. "But...that's beside the point. I know what they say about me and about my Dad in Hartford. I just want you to know that I understand."

"Thank you." I looked at the clock. "I have to get ready. Steph's going to be here soon."

Logan nodded. "You guys have plans today?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're going to get our nails done. And then lunch. I don't know what else...knowing Steph probably some shopping. Need anything?"

Logan walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "I'm good. Don't forget to go pick up our rings. Their supposed to be ready today." I nodded.

LOGAN POV

A little while later, I was sitting at my desk staring out the window. Rory and I were getting married in a few days and I had this feeling in the pit of my stomach that everything was going to fall apart. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard at knock at my door. I looked up and saw my Dad standing there. "Hi." Hey said. "You busy?"

"Not really. Got a few things on my mind." I told him. Dad nodded. "Did you need something?"

He walked in and took a seat across from me. "I got a call from my private investigator." I nodded. This wasn't unusual. "Did you know that Rory has been seen around Hartford with Francine Hayden? Do you know how long your mother has been trying to get on Francine's good side?"

"I did." I said as I sat up in my chair. "Dad, there's something that you need to know."

"Go on."

"Francine Hayden is Rory's Grandmother on her father's side."

My dad sat completely straight in his chair. "Are you telling me that Rory is a double heiress?" I nodded. "How could you not tell me this sooner?"

"Because Rory wanted you to get to know her as a person...not for her money and title." I told him. "Dad, Rory already thought that you and Mom hated her. If I had told you that Rory was worth more than our entire family...you would have looked at her differently."

"Your right. I would have." Dad said. He sat there for a minute and then said, "Your mother can't know about this yet."

"Dad...Francine is going to be at the rehearsal dinner."

"She'll find out then."

RORY POV

When Stephanie and I left the apartment we headed to the nail salon. When we were done at the nail salon we went to the plaza to grab some lunch. Stephanie was always telling me that since I was rich now that I had to start living like it. We were sitting at the table when a girl approached us.

"Excuse me, is your name Rory?" the girl asked.

I looked at Steph. "Yeah. Rory Girlmore-Hayden to be exact. Can I help you?" I said.

"My name is Elizabeth, and I think that we have a mutual friend." she said.

"Really now? And who would this friend be?"

"Tristan DuGrey."

I sat back in my chair. "Wow, I haven't heard that name in about 5 years." I said to the girl. "How do you know Tristan?"

"He's my brother."

"Wow. Umm, when you see or talk to him tell him I said hello." I told the girl.

"Will do. I won't keep you guys any longer. Congrats on the engagement. My mother is excited about the wedding."

"Thanks. I guess I'll see you guys this weekend then?"

"Definitely." The girl said as she walked off.

"I turned back to Steph and looked at her for a minute. "What just happened?"

"I think that you have a fan." Stephanie said.

"Maybe." I took a drink of my coke. "Is Logan related to the DuGrey's?" I asked.

Stephanie shook her head. "Not that I know. However I do know Tristan. How do you know him?" Stephanie said.

"We went to Chilton together."

Stephanie nodded. "Does Logan know?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think that my years at Chilton has ever come up. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Okay..."

Francine POV

I was sitting in my chair in the sitting room when Christopher came walking in. "Well?" I asked.

"It's fine, mother." He said. "I met with Logan and explained our reasons for wanting Rory to have the pre-nup. After I explained he said that he understood. He agreed to sign the pre-nup."

"Good." I said. I took a sip of my tea. "The next step is going to be making sure that everything goes according to plan. Do you think that we should bring Lorelai in on it?"

"Mom, it's going to be fine."

RORY POV

Later that afternoon when I got back to the apartment, Logan was still at work. I decided that I was going to take a nap. I had been feeling tired lately. I assumed that it was because of the stress of the wedding and all of the fighting that Logan and I had been doing. When I woke up from my nap, Logan was sitting at the foot of our bed. "Hey." I said.

"Hey. How was your nap?" He said.

I sat up in the bed. "It was good. How was your day?"

"Okay. Dad came to see me at the office. Said that his private investigator has pictures of you with Francine."

"He's had someone following me?"

"He does all of us. Its his way of damage control."

I nodded. "So what did you tell him about Grandma?"

"The truth. He feels like an idiot. Says that he wants to keep it from Mom until the rehearsal dinner."

"Is that best?"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I think that Dad doesn't know what to do anymore when it comes to Mom."

"Makes sense, I guess. Dinner?"

"Yeah. What do you want to do?"

"Italian?"

"Sure." I said getting up to get dressed.

When we got to the restaurant and got our food ordered, I decided that I needed to talk to Logan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?"

"Did you invite the DuGrey's to the wedding?"

Logan took a drink of water and looked like he was thinking. "I think that Mom did. Why?"

"I went to school with Tristan." I said hoping that he would understand what I was talking about.

"You went to school with Tristan."

"Yes. At Chilton. Before Military school."

"Okay." Logan said. I wasn't sure if his silence was a good thing or a bad thing. "But you guys never dated?"

I shook my head. "No. We never dated." I said. I didn't understand why people always assumed that Tristan and I dated. I didn't know what it was but I felt that Logan was hiding something from me and I had a feeling that it had to do with Tristan. "How do you know Tristan?" I asked him.

"We've known each other since we were kids. Our parents went to Yale together." Logan said, I nodded. "After dinner I have to go back to the office for a bit."

"Okay. That's fine. I actually have to start packing." I said as our waitress brought our food out and set it on the table. "Any idea what time you'll be home?"

"Hopefully not too late. Just got a few things that I need to take care of before we leave the country for a week." Logan said.

"Sure." I said.

LOGAN POV

After dinner, Rory headed back to the apartment and I headed to the one place that I really didn't want to go. When I got to his apartment, I knocked on the door. It didn't take long for him to answer the door. "Hey man."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you."

He opened the door and let me into his apartment. "I need to know something." I said.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Did you ever make a move on Rory Gilmore at Chilton?" I asked him.

"How did you --?" He started to say. "Oh."

"Yeah. Rory's my fiance. She ran into Lizzy today at the Plaza. Lizzy told her that your mom was looking forward to the wedding. FOrtunately Steph and her big mouth didn't tell her that we're related." I said. "I just wanted to know if you did or you didn't."

"Rory and I have a complicated history. We never dated if that's what you wanted to know. But I did kiss her once."

"Okay..."

"It wasn't serious or anything. She and that jackass Dean had just broken up and Mads was having a party."

"Was that the party when Summer broke up with you?" He nodded. "So...what happened?"

"We both had just been dumped at she was trying to cheer me up and I just...kissed her. I don't think that I really thought about it."

"Was it ever more than that?" I asked sitting down on the couch.

"Logan, what do you want me to say?" I didn't answer. "Do you want me to say that I was in love with her and to keep from admitting my feelings for her I got myself sent to military school?"

"Tris, I don't know. I guess part of me wants to know if she's the girl you told me about?"

"What girl?"

"The one that you told me about from high school. You said that she was the smartest girl that you had ever met. That she didn't fall for you charm. The harder you tried the more she resisted." I said. "Tris, is Rory the girl?"

He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "Logan, I'm not gonna lie. Yes, Rory's the girl."

"Tris, what am I supposed to do with this. I'm supposed to be getting married in 5 days. I don't know if I can marry a girl that you were in love with." I said. "Tell me what to do."

"What your going to do is your going to go home and in five days your going to get married. I will tell my mom that if Rory asks, you and I were friends as kids. Okay?" Tristan said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah okay." I said. I got off of Tristan's couch and left. I had lied to Rory about needing to go to the office but I needed to talk to Tristan. I needed to know if we were in love with the same girl..and I got my answer.

A/N: AND THAT'S CHAPTER 13. TWO CHAPTERS TO GO. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.

REVIEWS:

Ashmo2000: You was right. A fight was definitely brewing. Hope you enjoyed it

Roganjalex: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I sent you a pm.

Greyandmint: I'm not exactly sure how Rory feels. She's been having doubts anyway but I feel that when Francine brought up the pre-nup that it just added more doubt.


	14. Chapter 14

Rory POV

Over the next couple of days Logan and I, as well as our immediate family were running around like a bunch of chickens with our heads cut off. The day before the rehearsal dinner had arrived and I was at the apartment packing our bags. We were heading to the Hartford house today. Since the wedding was going to be in Hartford it only made sense. Logan was at work finalizing a few things. He had been kind of distant lately and I wasn't sure why. When I asked if everything was okay, he would tell me that everything was fine. For some reason, I couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from me.

I was in the middle of packing a bag when I heard the front door open. "Ror! You home?" I heard Finn call from the front door.

"Back here." I said. A minute later, Finn walked back to Mine and Logan's bedroom. "Hey, what's up?" I said.

"Logan called me. Said he'd meet you at the house. Asked if I wanted to keep you company." Finn said.

I nodded. "Okay. Sounds good. I'm almost done." I said with a smile.

"Cool. So...how'd the whole pre-nup thing work out?"

"Okay, I guess. Dad called and said that Logan signed it with no problems. Logan and I haven't talked about it since." I told him as I grabbed a couple pairs of jeans out of the closet. "So...who you bringing to the wedding?" Finn didn't say anything, which gave me my answer. He was planning to bring Rosemary. "Seriously, Finn? Rosemary? Didn't she shoot you down enough in college?"

"I know, but I can't help it. I'm crazy about her."

I grabbed my sweats out of the dresser. "Your crazy about her hair." I said, putting the sweats in the suitcase and headed to the bathroom to grab my stuff from in there.

"I know. How's the job hunting going?" Finn asked me.

I let out a sigh from the bathroom. "It's not." I said, walking back into the bedroom. "I'm frustrated, Finn. California, I had a great job that I loved. But here? Everyone wants me to do something that I have no interest in doing." I sighed again. "I just don't know. So, I've been considering my options."

"Meaning?"

"I'm thinking about doing some freelance work. You remember Hugo? The guy that Logan introduced me too?" Finn nodded. "He setting up an office here in New York. He wants me to write some pieces for him and maybe doing some editing as well."

"It sounds pretty cool...so what's wrong?"

I zipped up the suitcase. "Logan wants me to come work with him at HPG. He said that it's the right thing to do. He's been distant. I feel like he's hiding something. Then when he mentioned me coming to work at HPG...I kinda feel like he's trying to turn into Mitchum, and we aren't even married yet."

"Cut him a little slack. Mitchum's stressing him out. Herr Huntz isn't exactly thrilled that you guys are leaving the country for a week." Finn said.

"I know, but still." I said, grabbing the suitcase off the bed. "Ready to go?" Finn nodded.

LOGAN POV

I was finishing up some paperwork at the office. Things that I had to get done since I was taking a week and a half off for the wedding and our honeymoon. I was sending a few emails to board members reminding them that I would be out of the country. Some of them would be at the wedding (per my father request) but I felt that it was right for me to send the reminders. As I was shutting my computer down, I turned and saw the picture of me and Rory on my desk. It made me think of the conversation about her job hunting that we had.

*FLASHBACK*

When I walked into the apartment from work, Rory was sitting at the kitchen table with her laptop and a notebook. "Hey babe." I said.

"Hey." She said sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I have put in applications everywhere since we've been back and nothing. The only offer that I have gotten was from Hugo." She said.

"What's the offer?" I asked.

"He's opening an office here in New York and he's wants me to write some freelance pieces...maybe do some editing as well."

"Its not a bad offer...but what if I had a better one." I said.

She turned and looked at me. "What?"

"Come work with me at HPG."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Logan...you know your father would hate the idea of me working at HPG."

"Actually..."

"Seriously?"

"Think about it?" She nodded and I kissed the top of her head."

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Hopefully when we got back from our honeymoon she would give me and answer about the job.

RORY POV

Finn and I were halfway to Hartford when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Grandma Emily was calling. I quickly answered. "Hi Grandma." I said. I pulled over to stop and get coffee. Finn went in to get it, while I talked to Grandma.

"Rory dear, is Francine coming to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow?" Grandma asked me.

"I think so...I'm not 100% sure but I can ask Dad. He's bringing Gigi over tonight so that we can make sure that her dress fits." I told her.

"Okay. Can you let me know? I want to make sure that we have enough table, chairs and food."

"Of course, Grandma." I said, as Finn got back in the car and handed me my coffee. "Anything else, Grandma? I'm kind of in the car right now?"

"Of course not dear. Talk to you soon." Grandma said and hung up.

I closed my phone and placed it back in the cup holder where I kept it. "What was that about?" Finn asked me as I pulled out of the Coffee shop parking lot.

"Grandma Emily wanting to know if Grandma Francine is coming to the rehearsal dinner. Don't know why she didn't just call her herself." I said.

"Because it wouldn't be proper." Finn said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said, putting my sunglasses on. The rest of the trip to Hartford was uneventful. Thankfully no more crazy family members called to bug me two days before my wedding. When I pulled into the driveway at the Hartford house, I noticed that there was a car in the driveway that I didn't recognize. I pulled my car into the garage. Finn and I got out of the car and walked back out to the driveway. When we walked out of the garage, someone got out of the car. "Oh My God!!!" I screamed and ran towards the car (something that gilmore girls don't do well). I hugged the person in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think that I was going to miss your wedding?"

"I had hoped not, but you never confirmed. Does Dad know that your here?" I asked one of my favorite people in the world.

"Not a clue. I wanted to surprise him. Your Grandma said that he was bring Gigi over tonight."

"Yeah he's bringing her over to try on her dress. See if Mom needs to make a few alterations." I said. "Laura, I'm so happy that your here."

"Anything for you kiddo." Laura said. (A/N: Laura is Christopher's girlfriend. They met 6 months after he and Lorelai divorced. Laura and Lorelai get along which makes it easier on Rory.)

"Come on, lets go inside." I said, Laura and Finn followed me into the house. The rest of the night seemed to fly by. Logan arrived at the house a few hours after we did. He was just as excited to see Laura as I was. Dad and Gigi showed up and he couldn't believe that Laura not only surprised me but him as well...and to think Grandma Francine knew about it. Once we made sure that Gigi's dress fit, Dad, Laura and Gigi headed back to Grandma's house. Finn went upstairs to the bedroom that he had claimed as his own. Logan and I sat on the couch and watch a movie for a bit before we decided to go to bed ourselves.

The next morning, I got up and took a shower. I was meeting the elder women for breakfast. Mom didn't want to go with me so Laura agreed to. When we got to the Club, the Grandma's and Shira were waiting for us. When we got to the table, Grandma Emily watched how me and Laura interacted with each other. "Rory dear?" She said.

"I looked up from my coffee cup and at Grandma. "Yes Grandma?"

"I don't mean to sound rude but who's your friend?"

I looked at Laura and smiled. "This is Laura. Dad's girlfriend." I said.

"Oh." Grandma Emily said. Grandma Emily had always wanted Mom and Dad to get married, so when they eloped she was happy...except for the fact that she hadn't been there to see Mom get married. And then they got divorced...6 months later.

"Yes, I'm very happy to have Laura here." Grandma Francine said. I could see the look of shock on Shira's face. Of course this was all news to her.

"Thank you, Francine. I couldn't imagine not being here for Rory and Logan's wedding. Their an adorable couple." Laura said, smiling at me. She was learning quick. I could tell that this was her society voice. I laughed a little.

"SO..." Grandma Emily started. "Rory never got back to me...Francine will you and Laura be joining us for the rehearsal dinner tonight?"

Of course Grandma would bring that up. "Of course, Emily." Grandma Francine said, taking a drink of her coffee. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. Especially since Christopher and I are paying for a portion of it."

I watched Shira's face again. I decided it was time to say something. "You okay Shira? You've been quiet." I said, calmly and politely.

She took a drink of her coffee. "I'm sorry. I'm just a little confused." Shira said.

"I'd be happy to clarify. What are you confused about?" I said.

"Am I to understand that your related to Francine?" Shira asked.

"Yes." I said, sitting my coffee cup back on the table. "My father is Christopher Hayden. The son of Straub and Francine Hayden."

"Which would make you --" Shira started when she realized that she was talking to the double heiress of Hartford.

"That's right Shira. That would make me a double heiress." I said with a smile.

"Is there a problem?" Grandma Francine asked.

"You see Grandma, when Shira here first met me...didn't think that I was good enough to marry into her family." I said. Grandma was now staring at Shira. "Shira thought that I was just a half breed because of the Gilmore name. She didn't realize that as far as Hartford society, I am the purest of the blue bloods." I said.

Grandma Francine was still staring at Shira. "Do you mean to tell me, Shira, that you treated Rory like trash and you didn't know her full lineage?" Shira nodded.

"Francine, I'm so sorry." Shira said, then turning to me. I could see tears in her eyes, realizing that she thought that she had ruined any chance of becoming close friends with Grandma. "Rory, I hope that you can forgive me and accept my sincere apology of how we have treated you."

I nodded. "Thank you Shira. It means a lot." The rest of breakfast seemed to pass pretty quickly. When I got back to the house, Logan and Finn were sitting in the living room, playing video games. "Hi boys." I said, sitting next to Logan.

"Hi babe. How was breakfast?" Logan asked me.

"Very entertaining." I said, causing Logan to pause the game. He raised an eyebrow at me. I explain the whole story about Shira finding out that Francine was my grandmother. "Needless to say, by the end of breakfast, she was in tears."

"My mother?" Logan said, shocked.

"Yeah. Then she apologized for the way that she, your dad and Elias have treated me." I said.

"I guess that explains why Elias called me and said that he wants to have lunch with me." Logan said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I gotta go shower and get ready." Logan said turning the game off.

"Okay, babe. I gotta change. Laura, Mom and I are going to get our hair done."

"Okay, babe. Have fun." I nodded. Logan and I both went upstairs. While he was in the shower, I called Frank and asked if he could come pick me, Mom and Laura up. I didn't feel like driving. It was the day before my wedding. I just wanted to enjoy everything. I changed into a pair of jeans and my bride-to-be shirt that Stephanie insisted that I get to wear today and tomorrow morning while we were all getting ready.

LOGAN POV

When I got out of the shower, Rory was no where in sight. I got dressed and headed downstairs. Finn told me that Rory took Frank. I knew what that meant...Rory was exhausted. She didn't use the car service often but when she did...it meant that she was tired of driving. I told Finn that I would be back after my lunch with my grandfather. We didn't meet at the club like we usually did...instead he had me meet him at an italian restaurant. Grandfather loved italian food so it made sense. When I got to the restaurant he was already waiting for me. I sat down at the table across from him. "Logan." He said in his usual business-like tone, just like my father.

"Grandpa." I said.

"I understand, that Miss Gilmore is also a Hayden."

"She is." I said taking a drink of my water.

"Didn't you think that this was important information that you should have shared with the family?"

"Grandpa, here's the thing." I started. "When Rory and I first met, I didn't know that she was related to the Hayden's. And she never actually told me. I figured it out when she introduced me to her Dad, when she first moved in with me at Yale. When I decided to introduce Rory to you guys, she wanted you to get to know her as a person. She doesn't like being known as the Double Heiress of Hartford...even though she is."

"Logan, do you realize that she is worth more that the entire Huntzberger line?" Grandpa asked me.

I already knew that she was. We had talked about it, shortly after we got engaged. We had kept it to ourselves. "Yes. I have known since shortly after I proposed to her." I told him.

"You should have told us."

"Sorry." I said, even though I wasn't.

After lunch, I headed back to the house. I needed a drink after that lunch. They hated Rory when they first met her, and now they were upset because I had kept the fact that she was a double heiress from them. I was definitely going to need a drink if I was going to get through the rehearsal dinner tonight.

Finn and I were sitting on the back porch when Rory walked in. She looked at us both and then noticed the bottle of Whiskey on the table. "What happened?" She asked.

"Elias and Mom are mad that we didn't tell them that your worth more than my entire family." I said, taking another shot.

She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry babe. I honestly think that you and Honor are the only normal ones in your family." She said.

"Yeah." I said. I'm gonna go take a shower." I got up and headed inside. I needed a shower to sober up a little before the rehearsal dinner.

RORY POV

Logan had gone inside to take a shower. We had to leave in forty-five minutes, if we were going to make it on time for the rehearsal dinner. "How much has he had to drink?" I asked Finn.

"Half a bottle?" Finn said.

"Jesus!" I said. "I'm going to change." I said turning to the door.

"Hey Ror?" I turned back toward Finn. "Logan wants me to stay with you tonight." I nodded. "The lunch with Elias really messed with his head. He's afraid that you aren't gonna show at the church tomorrow."

"You know different. Right?" I said.

Finn smiled at me. "Duh!" I couldn't help but laugh.

I headed inside, and upstairs to change for the rehearsal dinner. I settled on a blue and silver strapless dress. Stephanie and I had picked it out beginning of the week when we went shopping. I pulled the dress and my silver jimmy choos out of my closet. I set the heels next to the bed, while I changed. Once I had changed into my dress and put my heels on, I walked over to the dresser and opened my jewelry box. I pulled out a necklace that Great-grandma Lorelai (aka Trix) had given me the last time that I saw her. It was a silver locket with the Gilmore family crest on it. I opened the locket and I saw the picture of Logan and I that I had put in it several weeks ago. Once I put the locket on I found my pair of earrings that Logan got me the Christmas that we spent in London. Tonight was a special night and I had wanted to make sure that I was wearing jewelry that was special to me.

"You look beautiful." I heard.

I turned around and saw Logan standing in the doorway of the bathroom. "I think that your biased." I said, putting the rest of my jewelry on.

"I have something for you." Logan said walking to his dresser.

"I thought that we agreed that we weren't getting each other anything." I said.

"I lied." Logan said, smirking at me. He opened his top drawer and pulled out a box, turning back towards me. I smiled at me and then handed me the box. "Go ahead, open it." He said. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I opened the box. There was a charm bracelet in it. It had several charms already on it. I pulled it out of the box and began to look at each of the charms. The first one that I saw was an umbrella. "The first LDB event." Logan said. The second charm was what I assumed was supposed to be a bottle of Champagne. "Your grandparent wedding." He said. The third charm that I came across was what looked like chopsticks. "From the first time that we went to eat Chinese food." The next charm that I saw, looking like a coffee to-go cup. "That one is for your love of coffee." Logan said. The next charm looked like London's Big Ben. "For the time that we were separated, when I was in London." The final charm that I came to was a telescope.

"What's this one for?" I looked up and asked.

"That one is for the night that I surprised you on the rooftop." Logan said.

"That was one of my favorite nights, even though we didn't have a lot of time." I said. At this point I realized that I had tears running down my face. I wiped the tears. "It's beautiful, Logan. I love it." I said. I stood up with the bracelet in my hand. "Will you put it on me?"

Logan nodded and put the charm bracelet on me, next to the one that he got me for Valentine's one year. "You better finish getting ready or we'll be late." He said. I nodded heading off to the bathroom.

30 MINUTES LATER...HARTFORD COUNTRY CLUB...RORY POV

Logan was off talking to his friends, while I was standing there at our table talking to my Mom. "You okay, hun?" Mom asked me.

"Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I said.

"I don't know. You just seem like you have something on your mind?"

"I'm fine, Mom. Just tired. Been a long day. Have you seen Dad?" She shook her head. "I wonder where he is? I'm gonna go ask Grandma." I said, heading off to find Grandma Francine. As I walked around the room, I was stopped by Stephanie.

"Hey Ror. Where you going?" She said. I looked around the room for my Dad.

"I was looking for my Dad. Have you seen him?" She shook her head. "I really need to find him." When I looked back at her, she had a look of worry. "What's wrong?"

"Logan left." She said.

"What? What do you mean Logan left?" Now I was looking around the room for Logan. I looked to where I had seen him not so long ago with his parents, but no luck. What the hell was going on? I couldn't find my Dad, and now my fiance was no where to be seen. I had to get to the bottom of this. "Find me Finn and Colin." I told Steph. She nodded and went in search of them and I went to find my own answers. I looked for Shira first. She was my main target. I found her by the bar trying to suck up to my Grandmothers. I marched over to them. I looked directly at Shira. "What did you say to him?" I asked Shira.

"RORY!" Grandma Emily said.

"Rory, I can explain." Shira said.

"What did you say to him, because ten minutes ago he was talking to you and Mitchum and now...and now he's gone." I said. I was fighting back tears. At this point I was worried that I wouldn't be getting married tomorrow.

"Rory..." Shira said.

I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold the tears back. "Ror." I turned around and saw Finn.

"Finny, where is he?" I asked.

"Come on, lets get you home. You need some sleep." Finn said.

I nodded and let Finn walk me out to the car.

LOGAN POV

I saw Rory standing, talking to Lorelai. I, unfortunately had gotten pulled away by my parents. "Logan, it's not too late." Mom said.

"Are you serious right now? Mom, take a look around...we're at the rehearsal dinner...for my wedding." I said. I looked at Dad, who wasn't saying anything. "You two are unbelievable. What now? She's too rich for this family? Too good?"

"Logan, she's been lying to you." Dad finally said.

I took a sip of my scotch that I had in my hand. "About what?" I asked. Dad handed me a picture. I looked at the picture. I couldn't believe it. They both had lied to me. It was a picture of Finn and Rory at his apartment. Finn was sitting in a lounge chair on his balcony and Rory was laying in his lap. How old was this picture? I had to get out of here. I walked away from my parents and went to find Colin. I found him with Steph. "Hey man, can you give me a ride?" I asked him.

"Logan! Where are you going? It's your rehearsal dinner." Steph said.

I glared at her. "Not now." I looked back at Colin. "Well?"

"Sure." Colin said and followed me. I knew that in about ten minutes Steph would blab to Rory that I left. But I also knew that Finn would be there to pick up the pieces. Colin and I headed to a nearby bar. We ordered drinks and then grabbed a table. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Colin asked me. I pulled the picture my dad had given me out of my pocket, sliding it across the table to him. He picked the picture up and unfolded it. "Logan...please tell me that you don't believe this picture."

I looked at him. "I picture is worth a thousand words." I said.

"I was there that day." Colin said.

Huh? "What?" I asked.

Colin handed me the picture back. "I can tell you by looking at that picture...I was there." I was confused. "You were in London. Rory, Finn and I were bored. We got drunk in the middle of the day and decided to throw water balloons at people that walked by. Rory got dizzy and fell on Finn who was asleep." Colin said.

"So, this isn't a picture of them sneaking around?" I asked. Colin shook his head. "I'm an ass." I said.

"Come on, you can stay at my place and I'll call Rory for you. 'Cause you know she isn't going to answer your calls." I nodded. He was right. At this point, I would be lucky if she showed up to marry me tomorrow.

RORY POV

Finn helped get me home. I didn't want to see or talk to anybody. I went upstairs, changed my clothes and climbed into bed. All I wanted was to go to sleep...but I couldn't. At least I couldn't until I knew what happened with Logan. About an hour after Finn and I got back to the house, my cell rang. It was Colin. I answered. "Hi Colin." I said.

"Promise you won't hang up?" I sat up in my bed when I realized that the voice on the other end wasn't Colin but it was Logan. "Ror?"

"I'm here." I said. "What happened? You left in the middle of our rehearsal dinner, making me look like an idiot."

"Baby, my parents decided to mess with my head." Logan said. He explained that his parents had given him a picture of me and Finn, but that Colin had explained that it was what he thought that it was.

"Logan, promise me that your going to be at that church tomorrow? Promise me that your not going to leave me at the church waiting for you? Promise me that your going to quit listening to your parents about me and your still going to marry me tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Baby I promise you all of that." Logan said.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." Logan said.

"I'll be the one in white." I said before hanging up. It didn't take long after that before I fell asleep.

It had been a long journey but it was finally here. Logan and I were getting married tomorrow. That night I dreamt about everything that Logan and I had been through...tomorrow was the beginning of a new adventure...

Tomorrow I was becoming a Huntzberger.

A/N: OKAY GUYS! YES I KNOW THAT THIS WAS A LONG CHAPTER. SORRY ABOUT THAT...NOT. I AM SAD TO SAY THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY. THE WEDDING. I NEED IDEAS FOR RORY AND LOGAN'S FIRST DANCE SONG. POST YOUR SUGGESTIONS IN THE COMMENTS PLEASE. I'M GONNA TRY TO GET THE FINAL CHAPTER POSTED BY SATURDAY MORNING.

THE NEXT STORY IN THIS SERIES IS GONNA BE CALLED...ROGAN 2: THE HONEYMOON IS OVER. ITS THE FIRST YEAR AND A HALF OF THEIR MARRIAGE.


	15. Chapter 15: The wedding

RORY POV

The next morning I when I woke up, I just laid in bed. "I'm getting married, today." I said to myself. I sat up in bed and just sat there for a few minutes. Then I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and I saw Finn walk in with two cups of coffee.

"Morning Ror." He said walking over to me and handing me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" I said taking a drink of it. "Morning." I said.

Finn sat at the edge of the bed. "So Logan called." Finn said. "He gave me orders about making sure that I get you to the church on time."

"I told him that I'll be there." I said. "Did he tell you what happened last night?" Finn nodded, telling me that he did know. "Their never going to fully accept me are they?"

"Probably not, but you know what? Who cares? Ror, your known as the Double Heiress of Hartford. Do you know how many guys would want to date you?"

I shook my head. "But you know me Finn, I don't care about any of that." I said.

"I know. Now...up." Finn said. "Your Mom called. She and Laura are on the way and I'm sure that Steph is gonna be here any minute." Finn said followed by someone ringing the doorbell.

"That's probably her now." I said.

"I'll get it. You get dressed." Finn said and walked out of the room.

I got up and put on my purple sweatpants and my bride-to-be t-shirt. I walked over the closet and grabbed my Ugg boots and slipped them on. I headed downstairs to see Steph and Finn waiting for me on the couch. "Morning." I said.

"Morning, sunshine." Steph said. "More coffee?" She filled my cup back up.

"Thanks. So...Logan stayed with Colin last night." I said, even though I was pretty sure that she already knew that.

"Did you find out what happened? Col wouldn't tell me." She said. I told her the whole story...at least the story that Logan told me. "Sweetie, don't stress about it. It'll be fine. They should be thrilled to have you joining their family."

"My thoughts exactly." I looked up and saw Mom and Laura standing in the entryway.

"Thanks Mom." They walked over and sat beside me. I looked at Laura. "What happened to Dad last night?"

"Umm...there was a problem with the pre-nup." Laura said.

I froze. "What does that mean?"

"Its means that I had to get it fixed last night, or else you wouldn't be getting married today." I turned around and saw Dad. I walked over to him and hugged him. "You okay, kid?" He asked me.

"Yeah yeah. I'm fine." I turned to Finn. "Check on him for me?" I asked him. He nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

LOGAN POV

When I woke up, I felt like crap. When I realized where I was, I tried to remember the events of the night before. Rehearsal dinner...Mom Dad...Picture of Finn and Rory...Walking out of the Rehearsal Dinner...ending up at a bar...Crashing at Colin's...calling Rory...

I sat up and started rubbing my forehead. "Ugh." My phone started buzzing on the coffee table. I picked it up and saw Finn's name. Finn was with Rory. I quickly answered. "Hey man." I said.

"Morning cupcake. How do you feel?" Finn said.

"Like I've been hit by a truck." I said. I got up and walked into Colin's kitchen. There was a note that said to turn the coffee pot on. So I did. "How's Rory?"

"She's fine. In the living room with her parents, Laura and Steph. She's recounting the night for them."

"Great so now their going to hate me again." I said.

"No they won't...at least not for this. If anything, they'll hate you for taking their little girl away from them." He said.

"Gee thanks."

*4 HOURS LATER*

LOGAN POV

I arrived at the church earlier than I was supposed to. I needed to be there the moment the she got there. FInn had stayed with her the night before because I wasn't sure that she was actually going to go through with it. Rory and I had been having problems. It didn't help that I had a girl claiming to be pregnant with my kid. Then we found out that my father bought the company that I was working for so Rory and I had to move back to New York. She disappeared for about two weeks saying that she needed time to think things through. She wasn't sure if she could handle being back in the society spotlight. I worried that she was going to break off the engagement and run. On top of all of it, my parents decided to try and split us up at the rehearsal dinner, causing me to leave Rory at the dinner. At least she forgave me though.

I sat in the room at the church and waited for someone to come and tell me that Rory was there. I decided that I would relax a little once she was standing at the alter next to me. Colin and Josh arrived and they tried to calm me down but nothing would work. I was too nervous that Rory wasn't going to show. About an hour later, Finn walked into the room. "Hey is she here?" I asked Finn.

He stood in the doorway for a minute before he said anything. "Yes Logan. She's here. Her anxiety is high and she is a nervous wreck but she is here." Finn said.

"Okay...At least I'm not the only who's nervous." I told the guys.

RORY POV

Frank picked Finn and I up at the house and was driving us to the church. "You okay?" Finn asked me.

"Just nerves." I said.

"Good nerves, I hope?"

I nodded. "When we get there, will you check on him for me?" Finn nodded. When we got to the church I headed off to the 'bridal suite' to finish getting ready and Finn went in search of Logan. When I walked in, all of my girls were there. Mom, Steph, Paris, Honor and my newest friend Jessica (We had worked together in California.) I looked around at all the girls and then I felt tears running down my face.

"Ror, you okay hun?" I heard Mom ask me.

"Huh? Oh yeah." I said walking in and hanging my dress up. I turn to face the girls. "I just want you guys to know that your the best friends that a girl could ask for. I love you guys."

"Ror, you don't have to thank us. I'm sure that I speak for all of us when I say that each and everyone of us would do anything for you." Steph said. Needless to say...we ended up in a group hug all crying.

They pushed me toward a chair so that Mom could touch up my hair and Steph could do my make-up. An hour later, Dad came walking into the room. "Wow." I turned around to face him, when I heard his voice. "You look beautiful, kid."

"Thanks Dad." I said.

"Their lining up. You ready?" I nodded.

Dad took my hand and we walked out to meet up with everyone else. "Don't let me trip." I said.

"It'll be your coming out all over again." Dad said.

Logan POV

An hour later, we were moving into position in the Chapel. Colin, Finn, Josh and I took our spot at next to the minister. I stood there and waited. It felt like I waited for an eternity for her to walk down the aisle. When I heard the music I knew that it wouldn't be long before she walked through those doors. When the doors opened, I couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. I can't even describe how beautiful she looked. It still amazed me four years after I met her that she managed to still surprise me everyday...and everyday I found myself falling more in love with her than I did the day before. She made her way up to the alter with her dad, Christopher. She stood there in front of me and it took every ounce of will power that I had to not pull her to me and kiss her with everything that I had.

I was tuning out what the minister was saying because I was staring at Rory. All of a sudden, I heard "Logan?" I looked up at the minister. "Your vows?"

I nodded my head. " _Rory, my Ace. Before I met you...I didn't know what love was...but then you walked into my life. Over the last four years I have found myself falling more in love with you everyday. You have become my best friend, my partner, my soul mate and my other half. I love you, Rory. I promise to always take care of you and support you in whatever you choose to do._ " I said. I noticed that Rory had tears in her eyes.

RORY POV

"Rory?" The minister said.

" _Logan, when I met you...I hated you. But I found myself wanting to get to know you and become your friend. It didn't take long before I found myself falling in love with you. We have had our good times and our bad, but I find myself trying to know more about you...if its even possible. I love you Logan. I find myself calling you my friend, partner and my other half. I love you with all my heart. I will stand by you till the end of time._ " I said before turning back to the minister.

"Rory and Logan stand here before their friends and family and pledge their love to each other. They pledge their selves not only to each other but also to a life together as partners." He said before pausing. "By the power vested in my by the state of Connecticut, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The minister said. Logan stepped toward me and pulled me into the hardest, most gentle kiss ever. When we pulled back, I saw the minister staring at Logan. "Friends and Family, I would like to present to you for the first time...Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger."

Logan grabbed my hand and we walked out of the church and to the car, where Frank was waiting for us. He opened the for us and said, Congratulation, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger" and smiled at me.

"Thank you Frank." Logan said and we got into the car.

Frank drove us over to the club where the reception was being held. We decided to sit in the car while everyone went inside. "You happy?" Logan asked me.

I smiled at him. "Beyond happy." I said. About ten minutes later, we got out of the car and made our way inside. Logan and I hadn't seen the room. The Grandmas wanted it to be a surprise, so when we walked inside I was blown away. "It's gorgeous." I said.

"Emily and Francine outdid themselves." Logan said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome...Mr. and Mrs. Logan Huntzberger." The announcer said. Everyone began to clap as we walked through the room over to our table. We sat down and just enjoyed everything. A waiter brought us a couple of drinks to start us off. A little while later, the food was served. After we ate, the announcer stood up again. "It is now time for Logan and Rory's first dance." Logan took my hand and led me out to the dance floor. The music began to play.

"I hope you like the song that I picked." Logan said.

 _I never had no one that I could count on_ _I've been let down so many times_ _I was tired of hurtin' so tired of searchin'_ _Til you walked into my life_ _It was a feelin' I'd never known_ _And for the first time I didn't feel alone_

"Logan, it's perfect." I said.

 _You're more than a lover_ _There could never be another_ _To make me feel the way you do_ _Oh we just get closer_ _I fall in love all over_ _Every time I look at you_ _I don't know where I'd be_ _Without you here with me_ _Life with you makes perfect sense_ _You're my best friend_ _You're my best friend_

"I mean it." Logan said. "I love you, Rory Huntzberger."

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger." I said, with a laugh.

"So, I see your going to hyphenate." I nodded.

 _You stand by me you believe in me_ _Like nobody ever has_ _When my world goes crazy_ _You're right there to save me_ _You make me see how much I have_ _And I still tremble when we touch_ _And oh the look in your eyes_ _When we make love_ _You're more than a lover_ _There could never be another_ _To make me feel the way you do_ _Oh we just get closer_ _I fall in love all over_ _Every time I look at you_ _And I don't know where I'd be_ _Without you here with me_ _Life with you makes perfect sense_ _You're my best friend_ _You're my best friend_ _You're more than a lover_ _There could never be another_ _To make me feel the way you do_ _And oh we just get closer_ _I fall in love all over_ _Every time I look at you_ _And I don't know where I'd be_ _Without you here with me_ _Life with you makes perfect sense_ _You're my best friend_ _You're my best friend_ _You're my best friend_

When the song was over, Logan and I headed back to our table. I sat down while he was still standing. "I'll be right back." He said. I nodded. I watched him walk away and saw that he was walking toward his Dad.

I looked around for Shira. I found her over by the bar. I stood up and walked over to her. "Rory, you look amazing. And your grandmothers did a wonderful job with the room." Shira said.

"Thank you Shira. Now, lets have a chat." I said and she raised an eyebrow at me. "I know what you and Mitchum tried to do last night. You need to realize that Logan and I don't keep secrets from each other. You also need to realize that I currently have more money than you ever will. In addition, I have more power in Hartford society than you could ever dream of. Do not piss me off. Because think of it this way Shira, who's going to say no to the Double Heiress of Hartford. Certainly none of my Grandmothers' friends, that's for sure." I said. I ordered a martini from the bartender who fixed it quickly and handed to me. "Because if you piss me off and attempt to convince Logan one more time that he's wasting his time with me...your not only going to regret it, but you'll see just how much power I now hold in this community." I said before walking back to the table. I was headed back to the table when Finn, Steph and Colin stopped me. "Hey guys." I said with a smile.

"That was incredible." Colin and Finn both said.

"I do believe that there's a new queen in town." Steph said.

"Thanks guys. It really irritated me what they did last night." I said and the three of us walked over to mine and Logan's table.

"If everyone could please take their seats. Could we also have the best man and maid of honor up here please." I heard the announcer say.

I sat at the table and watched Logan walk back toward me. He looked upset.

LOGAN POV

"I'll be right back." I said. I walked over to where Dad was standing with a few business associates. "Dad...can I have a minute?" I said, with my society smile.

"Of course, Son. Excuse me." Dad said and walked away with me. "Congratulations Son."

"Thanks Dad." I said. "But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." I looked past Dad and saw Rory talking to Mom. "What you and Mom did last night was messed up and you know it." Dad looked away from me. "Dad, I'm done. As far as I'm concerned, I'm just an employee." I said.

"Logan, last night..." He said and I nodded. "That was all your mother. She was determined to try one last time to get you to call the wedding off." Dad said.

"She knew that was never going to happen." I said.

"Logan, give your mother a chance. She'll come around." Dad said.

"No, dad. She's had 4 years to come around to the idea of me and Rory. It's never going to happen. I've done everything I can to keep Mom from getting blacklisted...but Rory's really pissed off this time. I don't know if I can stop it this time."

"She has that much power?" Dad asked me.

I nodded. "Dad...she's the double heiress. Who's going to say no to her?"

"If everyone could please take their seats. Could we also have the best man and maid of honor up here please." I heard the announcer say.

I headed back to the table to join Rory. When I sat down, I grabbed Rory's hand and kissed it.

"Hi everyone, my name is Colin McCrea and I am Logan's best friend. I have known Logan since we were kids. I have been his right hand through a lot of trouble that we would get into. And a lot of that trouble involved girls. Growing up none of us thought that Logan would get married of his own free will. We all thought that he would marry some girl that his parents found because she would make a great trophy wife." Colin said. I would have to kill him later for the girl comment. "But I have to say that I'm glad that Logan met Rory. She is the first and last love of Logan's life. Rory, we love you and I officially welcome you to our crazy group." Colin said, finishing his speech.

Colin handed the microphone to Steph and stood next to her. "Hello everyone, my name is Stephanie Vanderbuilt. Logan and I have been friends since we were 3. I think that secretly his mom and my mom were planning our wedding. I met Rory during my sophomore year at Yale. We were introduced by Logan and I love how over the last four years we have become best friends. I have seen Rory and Logan's love build from the very beginning. I watched Rory walk into Logan's life and shoot him down in the beginning. I watched Logan chase Rory. I watched their relationship stay strong even when Logan was in London for a year." I glanced at my parents who looked shocked. "I think that I speak for all of Rory and Logan's friends when I say that these two are perfect for each other." Steph said. I knew that she was right. She was one of my oldest friends and she had told me this fact many times. She raised her glass. "To Rory and Logan!"

"To Rory and Logan!" Everyone cheered.

RORY POV

Steph and Colin finished their speeches, they walked off the stage. The next two people that walked on to the stage were my Grandmothers. "Most of you know me, my name is Emily Gilmore. My granddaughter is the beautiful bride. Logan, I want to welcome you to the family." Grandma Emily said and it made me smile.

"And I am Francine Hayden. Many of you knew my husband Straub. The beautiful bride also happens to be my granddaughter as well..." Grandma Francine said. There were whispers throughout the room.

Logan leaned over and whispered into my ear, "Is she?"

"I think so." I whispered back.

"Rory dear, can you come up here?" Grandma Francine asked me. I got up from my seat and made my way up to the stage. "Many of you know that Rory is the heiress to Gilmore Insurance but what you may not know is that she is also the heiress to the Hayden Law Firm." Grandma said.

"You've all heard rumors about the double heiress of Hartford. I would to present to you all, officially...Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden-Huntzberger III, the Double Heiress of Hartford." Grandma Emily said. When Grandma said this, I noticed that everyone started whispering. I walked off the stage and back to the table where Logan was waiting for me.

"Did you know that they were going to do that?" He asked me.

"I had a suspicion." I said. A little while later, Logan and I were dancing again. This time we were dancing to Keeper of the Stars by Tracy Byrd. We were in the middle of dancing when my Dad interrupted us.

"Can I cut in?" Dad asked. Logan nodded and handed me over to Dad. "I'm proud of you kid."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I saw you confront Shira earlier. That took a lot of courage to tell her your feelings like that and I want you to know that I'm proud of you."

I smiled. "Thanks Dad. So...the pre-nup?"

"It's good to go. Your Grandma had me add a few things but there was no problem getting Logan to sign it."

"Thanks for handling all of that Dad."

"Anything for you kiddo."

When the song ended, Dad went to find Laura and I headed over to the bar. Mom was standing there drinking a martini. I looked at the bartender. "I'll have what she's having and she'll have a refill." I said, and the bartender nodded. "Hey mom, where's Luke? I haven't seen him." I said.

"After what happened at the last wedding that we went to together, he decided to sit this one out." Mom said.

The bartender handed us our drinks. "Thanks." I took a sip of my martini. "So, Logan and I are gonna be heading out soon." I told mom.

She nodded. "You did good, kid. I'm so happy for you." Mom said.

"Thanks mom. I'll call you when we get back." I told Mom before I headed off to find Logan.

Three hours later...

Logan and I were sitting on the HPG family jet headed to London. It was now just the two of us. It was the beginning of a whole new adventure...the rest of our lives...

A/N: I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS FOLLOWED ME THROUGHOUT THIS WHOLE STORY. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!!! I'M GOING TO START WORKING ON THE SEQUEL VERY SOON. ITS GOING TO PICK UP 6 MONTHS AFTER THE WEDDING. SO KEEP A LOOKOUT FOR IT. MAKE SURE TO ADD ME AS A FAVORITE USER.


End file.
